Old Cars
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: A Destiel love story : Castiel's car dies at the worst time... on the way to a job interview but it isn't all bad, at least he meets a sexy mechanic because of his old car. Rated M for the slash that will be in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Old cars.

He kicks the tire angrily as he thinks 'Why today of all days you piece of shit… I don't have time for this'.

He sighs and looks around wondering how he's going to get to the interview on time now that his car had decided to die twenty minutes away from where he was going. He gets his bag out of the car and locks it then starts walking hoping to find a taxi. He walks two blocks and finds a garage… thinking they'll at least have his damn car going by the time he gets back he walks in to the office and waits.

"Hey… how can I help you" asks a voice from behind him.

He turns to say "My damn car died" but nothing comes out of his mouth as he takes in the gorgeous green eyed man in front of him.

Eventually he manages to say "My car".

The guy grins "What's wrong with it ?".

"I uh… have no idea… it just died two blocks from here and I have an interview to get too… I can't be late… would you take a look at it while I'm gone ?" asks the blue eyed man.

"Sure… no worries, leave me the keys and I'll bring it back here. Want me to call you a taxi or give you our loaner ?" replied the mechanic.

The blue eyed man glances at his watch "A taxi please… I don't have time to find a parking spot and be on time".

The mechanic smiles and reaches for the phone on the counter… calls a taxi then turns back to his customer "Ok… it'll be here shortly, now for those keys and what car am I looking for ?".

The blue eyed man hands him the keys "It's a red 67' mustang".

"Good taste… the older ones are the best… if I have the parts she should be up and running when you get back" smiles the mechanic.

"Great thank you… you're a life saver" the blue eyed man smiles back.

"Nah… I just love working on older cars… anything I don't have to hook up to a computer to fix is great" replies the mechanic.

"I'll be back after the interview… may I have a card so I don't get lost ?" asks the blue eyed man.

The mechanic grins and leans over the counter, grabs a business card and hands it over.

"Thank you…".

"Dean…" supplies the mechanic.

"Thank you Dean… uh Castiel Novak" he replies as he extends his hand.

Dean smiles and shakes the offered hand.

A car horn sounds and they both look up startled.

"That's your taxi… good luck" says Dean as he lets go of Castiel's hand.

"Oh… thank you, I may need it" replies Castiel as he gathers himself and walks out to the taxi.

Dean watches him go… thinking 'Wow… he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen and a damn fine ass even in those pants…'.

Castiel's mind flits back and forth between the interview he's headed for and the gorgeous mechanic he had just met. Men that stunning should be illegal in his opinion… they are almost always straight or taken or both. He sighs deeply knowing he's not that lucky… never had been. The one time he did get himself a hot boyfriend the guy turned out to be a complete asshole and it lasted all of two months. Castiel takes a deep breath and forces himself to think about the interview.

"Going to pick up a car… back soon" Dean calls into the work shop as he pockets the keys in his hand. His boss nods and goes back to working on the car he's under.

Dean walks the two blocks and finds the red mustang.

"Hello beautiful… your owner says you died on him" says Dean as he runs a hand over side of the car. He unlocks her and pops the hood… five minutes later he has her running enough to get to the garage.

Dean loves old cars and old cars love Dean.

He gets the mustang back to the work shop without any problems and goes to work, giving her a full once over. She's in pretty good shape considering she's owned by someone who obviously knows nothing about cars but the carburettor is shot and has to be replaced. Dean has the part in stock and sets to work.

He's sure he blew the interview… that they won't be calling him back as they said they would.

'Damn it… fourth one this week… I'll never find a job before my savings run out' he thought as he hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address of the garage. Twenty five minutes later Castiel stood outside Singer's garage hoping his car was fixable and wasn't about to cost him a small fortune. He walks into the office and waits.

"I have good news for you" says Dean as he walks into the office "It was just your carburettor, we had one here so she's purring like a kitten now" he grins.

Castiel sighs deeply "How much will it cost me ?" he asks.

"A hundred and twenty all up" replies Dean.

Castiel nods, thinking 'Well that's not too bad at least' as he reaches for his wallet.

Dean takes the money and prints out a receipt then hands it and the keys to Castiel.

"You have any trouble with her, bring her back to me and I'll take care of her…" says Dean.

"Thank you, Dean… I will" smiles Castiel as he thinks 'If only he were interested me and not my car'.

Dean walks Castiel out to the mustang "You don't know much about cars huh ?" he asks.

"No… not really. My brother gave me this one when he bought a new car… I know how to put fuel and water in it but that's about my limit" shrugs Castiel as they walk "Does it show ?".

"Kind of… but uh… you ever want to learn more, I'd teach you… free of charge if I get to tinker with this beauty" he offers as he gestures to the mustang, thinking 'Or if I get to tinker with you'.

Castiel smiles and nods "I'll think about it" he replies while thinking 'I'd rather you tinker with me'.

Dean grins and plucks the receipt out of Castiel's hand, pulls out a pen and writes his name and number on the back before handing it back.

"Call me if you decide you want too learn more" he grins.

Castiel can not help the slight blush that creeps up his neck as he takes the paper back, glances at the name and number "I will… thank you".

"Cool… I uh better get back to it then, nice to meet you both" grins Dean.

Castiel chuckles and nods "You too Dean, again thank you".

Dean shrugs "No worries just doing my job".

Castiel nods and watches him walk back into the workshop before getting into his car and starting her up.

He makes a slightly shocked "Oh" noise as the engine revs without a hitch and sounds better than when he first got her.

"I think we just found you a personal mechanic old girl…you've never sounded like this" says Castiel as he pulled out onto the street and drove home.

Blue eyes invaded his dreams that night… blue eyes, raven black hair and full pink lips that looked like they needed kissing and kiss them he did. Dean dreamed of the hot mustang owner, of Castiel and woke up with a groan as he realized it was all a dream. The kisses, the touches, those pink lips wrapped around his cock… all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Cars.

Chapter Two.

Green eyes, dirty blonde hair and a toned muscular body move above him as he writhes and arches, crying out "Dean !" as he cums.

Castiel wakes… sticky and panting. He frowns as he blinks a few times then he rolls over with a groan… it was a dream.

'Did I seriously just have a wet dream over that mechanic ? What am I sixteen again ?' he thinks as he buries his face in the pillow.

He sighs deeply and drags himself out of bed to go and shower so he could spend yet another day applying for jobs he would never get.

An hour later he gives up… he can't get that mechanic out of his head and starts to wonder if the guy was serious about wanting to work on his car or if he was actually hitting on him. Castiel replays the encounter in his head but sighs… even if the guy had been flirting he would of missed it, he wasn't too good at picking up on stuff like that. His brother Gabriel had always teased him about it… as brothers do.

He figured he missed the signals others put out because he couldn't understand why anyone would flirt with him anyway. He was nothing special… the youngest of four brothers all of whom were so much better looking than him, he wasn't all that smart or good at anything in particular. In short Castiel had a very low opinion of himself.

All day Dean is distracted and his boss notices…

"Boy, get your head in the game or go home before you hurt yourself or me" gripes Bobby.

Dean looks up "Huh ?".

Bobby sighs "Your distracted… and this is not the place to be when your minds not in it… you'll loose a hand or some thing boy".

Dean sighs "Yeah… I guess".

"Anything I can help with ?" asks Bobby.

"Only if you can work miracles… I met a guy yesterday… can't get him out of my head… idiot that I am… didn't get his number and I doubt he'll call me… seemed too shy" sighs Dean.

Bobby nods "The mustang owner ?".

"Uh yeah… how'd you know ?" asks Dean.

"Boy… you never walk customers to their car" chuckles his boss.

Dean grins and chuckles too.

"Ok… ok you got me, yeah him…" replies Dean.

"Sorry boy… you should of gotten his number" shrugs Bobby.

"Yeah I know… you going to be ok here without me ?" Dean says.

"I survived on my own before you started helping out boy I think I can manage" replies Bobby.

Dean nods "Alright then… I'll see you tomorrow".

"Only if your heads on straight… you get hurt here and your father will ruin me boy" replies Bobby.

Dean sighs knowing Bobby is right, his father would sue Bobby till the man had nothing left.

"Ok… I'll clear my head first… see you in a few days" he says.

Bobby agrees that would be best then goes back to work.

Dean washes his hands and changes his shirt then gets in his 67' Impala and drives around a bit before stopping at a small coffee shop to grab a sandwich or something.

Castiel had gone for a walk to try and clear his head so he could focus on getting a job before he went broke. No luck… he was still thinking about Dean two hours later so he gave up and stopped for coffee at the little place down the road from his apartment building. He was reading the paper and sipping coffee when he heard a familiar voice ordering. He looks up and sure enough it is the sexy mechanic. Castiel bites his bottom lip and wonders if he should say hi… decides against it and goes back to the paper.

Dean looks around for a seat after he orders and spots the mustang owner sitting in a corner reading the paper. He hears Bobby's voice in the back of his head telling him to get over there and say hi… oh and get his number Idjit !

So he takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Small world" he says as he stops at Castiel's table.

Castiel looks up "Oh hello… yes it is".

"Uh mind if I join you… I won't bug you or nothing, just sit till my orders up" asks Dean.

"By all means" replies Castiel with a smile "I thought you'd be at work this time of day…".

Dean shrugs "Yeah I was… boss kicked me out" he says as he sits down.

"He fired you ?" asks Castiel a bit shocked.

Dean chuckles "He'd have to have hired me to do that…".

Castiel frowns "I don't follow you".

"I'm not employed at Singer's… I work there cause I love fixing cars… I volunteer really" Dean shrugs.

"Oh… so why did he kick you out?" asks Castiel a touch confused.

Dean looks down at his boots "Mind wasn't on the job".

"Oh… where was it ?" asks Castiel.

Dean blushes a little "Uh… on the fact that I let a smoking hot guy slip through my fingers yesterday without even getting his number".

"Oh… I see. You should just ask for it next time you see him" replies Castiel.

Dean looks up with a slight frown, thinking 'Does he not know how fucking hot he is ? Not get that I mean him ?'.

He shrugs "Ok… so uh, can I have your number then ?" asks Dean.

Castiel's eyes go wide and he just knows he heard that wrong…

"Excuse me ?" he asks.

"Uh look if I'm barking up the wrong tree just say so… but I'd like your number" says Dean.

"My number ? Wait you were talking about me ?" he asks incredulously.

Dean nods and shifts a little in his seat "I didn't mean to offend you… if your not into guys I get it… sorry if I made you uncomfortable man…".

"No ! I mean… you didn't make me uncomfortable… I uh… I'm just a bit shocked that you think I'm hot…" Castiel trails off.

"Smoking hot actually" grins Dean.

Castiel blushes deeply.

"So can I have it ?" asks Dean.

Castiel nods, wondering if he's dreaming but gets out a pen and writes his number on a napkin and hands it to Dean.

"Great… so uh are you busy tonight ?" asks Dean.

"No… I'm kind of free every night…" replies Castiel as he looks down.

"So you want to have dinner with me ?" asks Dean.

"Yes… I'd like that" nods Castiel.

Dean grins "Awesome… you pick where, I'm not fussy when it comes to food".

"I haven't really been out much since I moved here… uh is there a good Italian place around here ?" says Castiel.

Dean thinks for a moment then nods "Yeah… La Roma is really good and it's pretty close to here".

"That sounds good, should I meet you there ?" replies Castiel.

Dean frowns a little "Cas… you do realize I'm asking you on a date yeah ?".

A shiver runs through Castiel at the shortening of his name and he blushes again.

"I do now…" he mumbles as he looks down.

"Still interested ?" asks Dean.

Castiel's head snaps up "Oh yes… I uh… I mean yes I am".

"Great so what time should I pick you up ?" asks Dean.

"Is six ok ?" inquires Castiel.

"Yeah six is good, you have my number just text me your address later" smiles Dean.

"I will" nods Castiel.

Dean's order is up so he gets up and claims it, turns back to Castiel and says "I'll see you later then".

"Oh… your going ?" replies Castiel with a frown.

"Uh… not if you want me to stay" replies Dean.

"Yes I'd like that" nods Castiel.

Dean grins and sits back down… they talk as he eats and he finds himself liking Cas more and more.

~* Hope your enjoying this little tale so far ! Remember reviews feed the starving writer so please leave a few crumbs *~


	3. Chapter 3

Old Cars.

Chapter Three.

Dean is grinning like an idiot all the way home… they had spent two hours talking and Cas wasn't just hot, he was funny and sweet… and well humble, the guy had no idea how gorgeous he was and Dean was very shocked by that fact.

'Damn what kind of bastards has he had in his life that he thinks so bloody little of himself… has no idea he's gorgeous' thinks Dean as he drives.

Dean smiles as he pulls into his driveway, thinking 'Fuck those idiots, I'll show him how amazing he his'.

Castiel walked home in a slight daze… still convinced he was dreaming. Of course he was… a man like Dean would never be interested in him in reality. He unlocks his apartment door with one thought running through his head 'Please let this be real'.

He takes off his coat and lays it over a chair, goes to his desk and finds the receipt from Singer's turns it over and puts Dean's name and number in his phone. Castiel stares at his phone… thinking 'Please… just this once let me have something good'.

He takes a deep breath then texts Dean his address before heading for a shower.

Dean had heard his message alert tone go off but didn't check his phone till he got out the car… he's a safe driver, pulls over to answer his phone rather than drive distracted. He grins when he see's the name Cas come up and yes he had put his number in his phone the moment he was behind the Impala's steering wheel. He reads the address and grins then tucks his phone back in his pocket and heads inside to shower and dress before picking up his smoking hot dinner date.

Castiel paces nervously… wondering if Dean will show… he looks at the clock… quarter to six, he keeps pacing.

Dean stops on the way to Castiel's, he ducks into a florist and buys a single red rose, determined to show Cas that he is special…

Castiel slumps onto his couch with a deep sigh… five past six and no Dean… had he really expected such a hot guy to actually show up to take him out… no but he had hoped. Castiel picks up his phone about to delete Dean's name when his buzzer sounds, he gets up walks to the intercom near his door and pushes the button "Yes ?" he asks.

"Hey Cas… sorry I'm a lil late had to make a quick stop… want me to come up or should I wait here for you ?" replies Dean.

Castiel gasps at the sound of Dean's voice, swallows hard and pushes the button again "That's ok… your hardly late, come on up".

Castiel is trembling slightly when he opens the door a few minutes later when Dean knocks.

"Hello Dean" he says with a smile.

Dean grins happily "Hey Cas… you look great… I uh, got you this" he says as he brings his left hand out from behind his back to give Cas the rose.

Castiel's eyes go wide and his jaw drops as he stares at the single red rose in Dean's hand.

"For me ?" he asks.

"Yeah…" Dean rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Oh Dean… thank you, it's beautiful" says Castiel as he takes the rose and smells it.

Dean grins he'd been worried that Cas didn't like it for a moment there.

"I'll put it in water before we go" smiles Castiel before he turns and heads into the kitchen.

Dean follows him and looks around as he does "Nice place Cas".

"Thank you… it's not much but I tried to make it homey" replies Castiel.

"Well you succeeded" smiles Dean.

Castiel blushes as he gets a vase from the cupboard and fills it with water for his rose.

He puts the rose in the vase then places it on his desk with a smile.

"So… you ready ?" asks Dean.

"Yes… I am" smiles Cas.

Dean offers Cas his arm "Let's go have dinner then Gorgeous".

Castiel blushes and takes Dean's arm, grabs his keys and wallet as they leave.

Dean opens Castiel's door when they get to the car and Castiel finds himself having to take slow deep breathes to keep from crying… he's never been treated like this… like he matters… like he's special.

"So is Italian your favourite ?" Dean asks as he starts the car.

Castiel nods "Yes it is".

"Cool… me too, well besides bacon cheese burgers that is" grins Dean.

'Oh my god… he's perfect' thinks Castiel before saying "Double bacon extra cheese".

Dean actually moans "Oh Cas… a man after my own heart… I know this place that does the best burger you'll ever have, we should go there for dinner next time".

A shiver runs through Castiel 'He's already thinking about a second date… I must be dreaming' he thinks but says "Sounds good".

"Awesome" grins Dean.

Castiel glances around the restaurant convinced people are giving them dirty looks… Dean is sitting close to him, flirting and touching his hand and arm every chance he gets like they are the only one's in the place.

"Cas… everything ok ?" asks Dean when he notices the look.

"Yes Dean… everything is fine" replies Castiel.

"Then why do you look uncomfortable… am I flirting too much ?" frowns Dean.

Castiel shakes his head "No… I uh… don't you care that people are looking at us ?".

"Fuck no… I'm with the hottest guy here… let em be jealous" grins Dean.

Castiel blushes deeply.

"Listen if it bothers you… I'll back off a lil ok" says Dean.

"It doesn't bother me… I just…" Castiel trails off with a sigh.

"Just what Cas ?" asks Dean a little worried now.

"I may not go out much but I have seen how some men react when they see two guys… on a date… I can't fight Dean" replies Castiel as he looks down.

"Well lucky for us… I can so if we ever find ourselves in that situation, stay behind me and let me sort them out" smiles Dean as he squeezes Cas's hand gently.

Slowly Castiel looks up at him "You'd protect me ?" he asks just above a whisper.

Dean nods "Hell yes I would Cas…".

Castiel can't help the tear that slides down his face then.

A dinner date, a rose and a man that would protect him rather than let him fend for himself finally broke a wall that had built up inside of Castiel over the years.

"Cas ?" asks Dean really worried now.

Castiel shakes his head slightly "I'm just not used to being treated like this Dean… my track record for boyfriends is pretty bad…".

Dean smiles softly "Well this is the way I'll always treat you… the way you deserve to be treated Cas… your ex's must have been a bunch of asshole's not to see how great you are… so if we keep dating… this is what you can expect".

Castiel nods rapidly as he can't speak around the huge lump in his throat.

~* Fluff and romance galore… so dear readers… should they take it slow or dive in head first ? Please let me know which you want to read and I will take the tale in that direction *~


	4. Chapter 4

Old Cars.

Chapter Four.

Dean wipes the tear from Cas's cheek with his thumb then kisses the spot softly before drawing back just a touch. He'd slow down so he didn't overwhelm Cas. He really wanted to get to know everything about the man, sure he'd kill to get him naked and moaning but he also wanted to know more about who Cas was cause what he'd seen so far got to him in a way no one else had… ever. Dean had, had girlfriends and boyfriends… he considered himself bisexual or more to the point gender blind. He saw the person as well as the package and if he liked and was attracted to a guy would pursue them as he would a girl he liked.

So he took a deep breath and smiled at Cas who smiled back.

"I like you Cas… would like to spend more time with you if you'd like too at the end of the night… so lets eat and talk and you can tell me if you want to see me again when I drop you home ok".

Castiel grins and Dean's heart melts into goo.

"Yes… I like that idea Dean… I like you too" replies Castiel.

"So… no luck finding a job huh ?" asks Dean.

"Not as yet no… yesterday's interview may yet call back" replies Castiel.

Dean nods "Yeah… it's only been a day, big companies take at least two to decide who they'll hire".

"Oh… do they ?" asks Castiel.

"Yeah… my dad made me intern for him when I was seventeen… I hated being in an office" replies Dean.

Castiel chuckles "I can imagine… how did you get into mechanic's then ?" he asks.

"Fixing my own Baby… she's a classic, seems I have a knack for it too so a hobby became a passion" grins Dean.

Castiel sighs "Lucky you… office work isn't something I like but I can do it… so…" he shrugs.

"Ever tried anything else ?" asks Dean.

He shakes his head as he says "No… not really".

"Maybe you should… you might enjoy your work better then" suggests Dean.

"I wouldn't know where to start… I uh don't have hobbies really unless you count reading" replies Cas.

"Ever considered writing or maybe proof reading then ?" asks Dean.

"Uh no… I might like proof reading though… that's finding mistakes and fixing them isn't it… checking things make sense too" replies Castiel with a smile.

Dean nods "Yeah that's it… I think you can do courses in it".

Castiel grins and thinks 'He really is interested in me… I wonder if he'd wait for sex ?'.

"Or you could be a model" grins Dean.

Castiel frowns.

"Seriously… your eyes are amazing and your bone structure is stunning Cas… I kind of thought you were a model when I first saw you" smiles Dean.

"Really ?" asks Castiel sceptically.

Dean nods "Yeah I did".

Castiel smiles bashfully and decides he really likes Dean… he seems open and honest, a bit forward but Castiel doesn't mind that at all.

Dinner goes well, the food is as good as Dean said it was, the wine was delicious but not too strong and they talked about all sorts of things. Castiel found he very much enjoyed Dean's company… liked what he had seen of his character so far and found the man sexy as hell. So as Dean drove him home Castiel was deciding weather or not to put out on the first date or wait… then an idea occurs to him, a move his brother had told him about… see if he wants to see you again after you make it clear he's not getting laid tonight and if he asks you out again you take him to bed. But he could he do something like that… would Dean come back after getting sex ? He had been so wrong about men in the past… could he even judge this one… he sighs deeply.

Dean glances at him "You ok Cas ?".

"Yes Dean… just uh, thinking" replies Castiel.

Dean bites his bottom lip and wonders if Cas wants to see him again… he thought things had gone well. He stops outside Cas's building and gets out, hurries around to open Cas's door. Castiel grins at him and gets out. Dean walks him to the buildings main door.

"I had a great time tonight Cas, thanks for having dinner with me" he says as they stop.

"Thank you for taking me out Dean… I had a great time and would like to do it again" replies Castiel.

"Yeah… great uh… any time you like" grins Dean.

"Tomorrow night ?" asks Cas.

"Burgers ?" asks Dean.

Castiel grins and nods "Yes burgers sounds great".

"Done… six again ?" says Dean.

Castiel nods.

"I will see you at six then Gorgeous and I promise you the best bacon cheese burger ever or I'll… fix your car free for a year" grins Dean happily.

Castiel laughs and nods "Deal… but uh… you don't have to go just yet if you don't want too" he blushes.

"I don't want to rush you Cas… I really don't want to fuck this up" replies Dean.

Castiel smiles softly and takes a deep breath "Do you know what it is you want out of this ?" he asks as he gestures between them.

Dean nods "Yeah… you and me together cause even though we only just met I think we'd be great together Cas… I mean name one thing we disagreed on tonight other than that damn song. We have what two things that we don't have in common so far…" he bites his bottom lip.

Castiel slips his hand into Dean's and leans into kiss him softly. Dean squeezes Cas's hand gently and kisses back. The kiss is soft and tender, lasting a few minutes before Dean breaks it and smiles at Cas. He squeezes Cas's hand gently again before letting go of it "Good night Cas… see you tomorrow" he says.

Castiel nods "Yes you will, good night Dean" he says before turning to unlock the door, open it, step in, smile back at Dean then close the door softly.

~* There you go, by popular demand we are going slow. Oh and for the reader who wondered how long the fluff will last… till the end, I'm writing this cause I've read to much angst lately. This is a love story, there will be no big drama to tear them apart, no jealous ex to get in the way and no character deaths… this is a promise ! So settle in for pure fluff and romance… oh and love the reviews keep them coming ! *~


	5. Chapter 5

Old Cars.

Chapter Five.

The door closes, he takes a deep breath and turns around, walks back to his car with a huge grin on his face, thinking 'He wants to see me again… hell yes how lucky am I'. Dean sits in his car for a few minutes to calm down… he's happy and excited and just a little too distracted to drive right away. Finally he starts the Impala and drives home… the grin still firmly in place. He grabs a beer and sits on his couch thinking about Cas… the things they had talked about, the way Cas smiled, the things they had in common, they way Cas blushed when Dean complimented him… he sat and thought about everything when he got home.

He closes the door softly and leans against it a moment ever so tempted to open it again and ask Dean in.

'No Castiel… make him wait… make him show you he really means what he said' he thinks as he pushes away from the door and turns to head up to his apartment. Castiel locks his door securely behind him and leaves his coat over the chair as usual, he sits down to take off his shoes, his body on auto pilot as he thinks about Dean… about how he had opened doors and paid for everything. Castiel looks up his eyes going straight to the rose and a grin lights his face. No one had ever done that… not even on a first date.

"Dean" he whispers softly as he gazes at the red rose in the vase on his desk. 'We could be very good together… if you are what you seem' he thinks as he gets up to put his shoes away and make himself a cup of tea. Castiel is stirring his tea when a thought occurs to him 'How can Dean afford to volunteer at Singer's ?'.

He frowns as he wonders if Dean gets paid or if he truly just helps the owner and if so how he can afford not to get paid. Then he starts to wonder who Dean is and realises he doesn't even know the man's last name. He checks the time but it is too late to call his brother so he sits and drinks his tea and tries not to think of worse case scenario's like Dean being a mob brat.

Castiel decides to simply ask him tomorrow and worry about it then.

He must have lain in bed for hours thinking before sleep finally claimed him and when it did it was a light sleep. He rolled and tossed as he dreamt of blue eyes, black hair and a deep gravely voice he could listen to forever. So he was more than annoyed when his phone woke him, he reaches blindly for it and half growls "What ?".

"Good morning to you too sunshine" greets his younger brother Sam.

"Fuck Sammy… what time is it ?" grumbles Dean as he rubs at his eyes.

"It's ten am Dean… I know Bobby is lax about when you work but this is late even for you" replies Sam.

"Ten… really, shit" says Dean.

"Yes… ten, so uh late night ?" asks Sam.

"Yes and not the way you think pervert…" replies Dean.

Sam chuckles "Yeah sure… who was she… or was it a he this time ?" retorts Sam.

Dean sighs "Bitch" he replies.

"Jerk… so come on big brother… details" responds Sam.

Dean smiles and says "I met the most amazing guy Sammy… we went to dinner last night, have another date tonight and I had trouble getting to sleep… couldn't stop thinking about him".

"This sounds serious… where did you meet him ?" replies Sam.

"Bobby's… his mustang died a few blocks away" Dean answered.

"Figures… is he hot ? Scratch that of course he is… it's you we're talking about" replies Sam.

"Hey… what do you mean figures ?" gripes Dean.

"He drives a mustang and knowing you it's an old car…" answers Sam.

"67 actually but I met him before I even knew what he drove Sam… so there goes your little theory" says Dean with a smirk.

His little brother laughs and they talk for awhile, plan to grab lunch then hang up.

By this time Dean is sitting on the edge of his bed, he stretches and gets up, heads for the shower trying to decide what to have for breakfast.

Sam interrogates him more at lunch which is fine with Dean… he likes talking about Cas.

"Seriously Sammy… he's so shy, so unaware of how gorgeous he is and funny as hell. There's nothing fake about Cas, he's honest and nice… he's genuine" grins Dean.

"You really are taken with him aren't you ?" asks Sam a little shocked at how serious his brother seemed to be.

Dean nods rapidly "Hell yeah… I can't wait to see him tonight, hell I can barely keep from calling him".

Sam raises an eyebrow "You haven't called him yet ?".

"Like I said Sam… he's shy and I don't want to rush him… I can't fuck this up Sammy" replies Dean.

Sam rolls his eyes "As Bobby would say Idjit… he's probably sitting there wondering why you haven't called".

"You think ?" asks Dean.

Sam nods.

"Shit" Dean growls as he pulls his phone out and finds Cas's number and hits call.

Castiel's phone rings and he picks it up, looks down and the name Dean flashing on his screen and grins happily for a moment before frowning thinking that he was calling to cancel.

"Hello Dean" he answers.

"Hey Cas… how's your day going ?" replies Dean.

"Uh boring… still job hunting oh and I looked into proof reading and it does sound like something I'd like better" Castiel replies.

"Yeah… cool, so can you do courses or would you have to go back to school or something ?" asks Dean.

"No there are on line courses I could do to get the qualifications I need. How is your day ?" answers Castiel.

"Slow… I'm having lunch with my little brother but I wish I was having dinner…" Dean grinned.

Castiel blushed and Dean just knew he would be.

"Me too Dean… I need a decent burger" teased Castiel.

Dean chuckled and grinned more "I like it when you get cheeky Cas".

Castiel chuckles then.

"Uh Dean… what is your last name ?" asks Castiel.

"Winchester… didn't I say ?" replies Dean.

"No… you just said Dean" says Castiel.

"Oh… well it's Winchester… like the rifle" says Dean.

They talk a few minutes more then hang up.

"See… he was more than happy to hear from you right ?" grins Sam smugly.

Dean nods "Yeah he was".

"Told you so" taunted Sam.

"Shut up bitch" snips Dean.

"Make me jerk" grins Sam.

The brothers laugh at each other and go back to lunch.

Castiel has a smile plastered to his face the rest of the day… Dean had called not to cancel, to see how his day was going… to talk to him. Castiel could hardly believe it… had he really found a nice, honest, genuine man who was interested in him ?

He picked up his phone and called Gabriel, his older brother, the one he had always been closest too.

"Hello, Gabe's phone…" his brother answered.

"Yes that's why I'm calling it" Castiel replies.

"Cassie… how are you lil bro ?" chortles Gabriel.

"Confused, scared, happy and excited" replies Castiel.

"So who is he ?" asks Gabe.

"His name is Dean… he's a mechanic and he's amazing Gabe" replies Castiel.

"So why are you confused and scared ?" asks Gabe.

"You know I'm not the best judge of character… he seems honest, nice… a gentleman but how can I really tell ?" replies Castiel.

"Has he taken you out ?" asks Gabe.

"Yes… dinner, he paid for everything and picked me up" says Castiel.

"Did he try anything… ask you out again ?" asks Gabe.

"We kissed good night and yes we're having dinner again tonight" answers Castiel.

"Did he ask to come up ?" asks Gabriel.

"No… he actually said he didn't want to rush me and fuck things up" smiles Castiel.

Gabriel grins "Sounds like a keeper lil bro… make him wait at least a month before you fuck him… if he sticks around that long he's a good man".

"If I can wait a month… he's gorgeous Gabe" says Castiel with a sigh.

Gabriel chuckles "You finally found yourself a hottie hey Cassie ? Good for you".

Castiel laughs and they talk awhile longer before hanging up.

~* Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, reviews are most welcome ! *~


	6. Chapter 6

Old Cars.

Chapter Six.

Dean can't remember the last time he was this nervous which is odd considering they went out last night and he wasn't this bad. He changed his shirt three times and wracked his brain for what to take Cas, he didn't want the rose to be an empty gesture… he grins as he thinks 'One rose for every date… yeah I think he'll like that'.

With this thought in mind Dean leaves a little early so he can stop to get a rose and be on time.

Castiel almost jumps when the buzzer sounds and he looks at the clock first… it's five to six and he smiles cause Dean is early this time. He pushes the button and says "Dean ?".

"Yeah Cas… it's me" answers Dean.

Castiel grins as he buzzes Dean up and waits with his door open.

"Hey Gorgeous… how are you ?" says Dean as he reaches Cas.

"Hello Dean… I'm good. How are you ?" replies Castiel with a smile.

Dean smiles and brings the rose out from behind his back "For you… and I'm really good".

Castiel grins and takes the rose "Another one ?" he asks.

"Uh yeah" replies Dean rubbing the back of his neck "I thought I'd bring you one for each date we go on… if that's too corny or you prefer another flower just say so ok".

Castiel swallows hard "No Dean… I love the idea and I love roses… thank you so much".

Dean grins and asks if Cas is ready to go, he grabs his coat and keys, locks his door and they head to Dean's car.

Again dinner is delicious and Castiel grudgingly admits they are the best burgers he's ever had… he had liked the idea of Dean fixing his car. They go for a walk after dinner then Dean drives him home, kisses him goodnight and waits till he's safely in his building before leaving.

For the next week they speak to each other daily and by the start of the next week Castiel has four roses in his vase.

Dean had gone back to work and was happier than ever. He had asked Cas to spend Saturday with him, was planning a picnic lunch at the lake and he couldn't wait.

**Saturday morning 10am…**

Castiel is ready and waiting for Dean when his buzzer sounds and he grins as he asks "Dean ?".

"Come to take the hottest guy in building out for a fun day" replies Dean.

Castiel chuckles and teases "Oh I'm sorry you hit the wrong button then".

"Cas get down here I will storm the castle" laughs Dean.

Castiel laughs too and replies "Well if you insist… I'll be right down".

Within five minutes they are in Dean's Impala driving to the lake.

"So where are we going ?" asks Castiel.

"The lake… I have a picnic lunch for us" replies Dean.

'I think I'm in love' thinks Castiel but says "That sounds nice".

Dean grins and says "Cool… we can swim if you want too… if not we can just laze around and eat".

"Hmm laze around and eat sounds good" replies Castiel.

Dean hadn't bought a rose… he knew some wild ones grew near the lake and was going to get one of them for Cas.

Half an hour later they were parking in the lot near the lake, Dean again opening Cas's door then opening the trunk of the car to grab the blanket and picnic basket. He leads Cas to a nice spot and lays out the blanket.

"If you would like to laze here" Dean grins as he gestures to the blanket.

Castiel chuckles and sits down.

Dean joins him and opens the basket "Can I interest you in a beer or something fizzy ?" he offers.

"A beer would be nice" replies Castiel.

Dean hands him a beer and gets one for himself then closes the basket.

"Have you been up here before ?" he asks.

Castiel shakes his head as he opens his beer "No, I haven't… it's lovely".

Dean nods "It is… Sammy and I swim here all the time".

"That's your brother isn't it ?" asks Castiel.

"Yep… little brother, every summer he was after me to bring him here" grins Dean.

Castiel nods "I bet… uh Dean, there's something I was meaning to ask you…".

"Ask me anything Cas… to you I am an open book" replies Dean.

"Does Mr Singer pay you ?" asks Castiel.

"Nope… I help out and Bobby lets me use the shop for my car when ever I need too" answers Dean.

Castiel nods and frowns.

"Why Cas… what's wrong ?" asks Dean.

"Nothing… I just… I was wondering how you live if you don't get paid" mumbled Castiel as he looked away.

Dean smiles softly "Oh… I see. Filthy rich parents… like I said I interned for Dad when I was younger".

Castiel looks at him then… slight shock on his face "Oh".

"What… did you think I sold drugs or something criminal ?" chuckles Dean.

Castiel blushes "Mob brat…".

"Oh Dad would be thrilled at that… never tell him that please" laughs Dean.

Castiel grins 'Does that mean I'll be meeting his family ?' he thinks as he says "I won't".

"Thanks" grins Dean.

"So you don't have to work but you choose too ?" asks Castiel.

Dean nods "Yeah… being able to wander the world isn't all that much fun with no one to do it with…".

Castiel swears his heart skips several beats.

"And Sam always wants to go to stupid places… tourist traps" Dean shakes his head.

"Oh… so no fun then" Castiel replies.

"Nah not much… have you travelled ?" says Dean.

"Not overseas… not much here either" admits Castiel.

Dean nods.

"Just let me know when your hungry and we'll eat" says Dean.

Castiel nods "I will" he sips his beer.

"So you mentioned brothers ?" asks Dean.

"Yes I have three, I'm the youngest… there's Michael, the oldest then Lu, Gabriel and me" answers Castiel.

"Wow… your Dad must have been happy with that many sons" says Dean.

"I think he is… what about you ? Is it just you and Sam ?" replies Castiel.

"Yeah just us two… I think Dad was too busy for more" grins Dean.

Castiel chuckles.

They sit and sip beer, talking about various things for awhile then Castiel announces he's hungry and Dean happily unpacks lunch for him.

Castiel sits back and watches as this gorgeous man unpacks their lunch, telling him what everything is as he gets it out. Sets the first plate in front of him then a second to the side and brings out utensils to serve and eat with. He wonders if Dean would always be like this or if he's only this way while dating some one.

~* There we go more fluff for you all… nothing like a love story ! More of lunch at the lake next chapter… love the reviews ! *~


	7. Chapter 7

Old Cars.

Chapter Seven.

After lunch Dean packs everything up and takes the basket and blanket back to the car before they go for a walk.

"So now where are we going ?" asks Castiel.

"You'll see" grins Dean as he squeezes Cas's hand lightly.

They walk a little way then Dean changes direction and heads away from the lake.

Castiel frowns and panic's a little.

A few minutes later Dean says "Here we are Cas" he lets go of Cas's hand and walks up to a huge wild rose bush, pulls out a pocket knife and cuts one off, puts the knife away and comes back to his date.

"Your rose Gorgeous" he grins.

"Oh Dean" breathes Castiel as he slips his arms around Dean's neck "You are so romantic".

Dean wraps his arms around Cas's waist and smiles "You bring it out in me Cas… I can't help but spoil you".

Castiel grins and kisses Dean quickly.

"So are you happy with how things are going between us so far ?" asks Dean.

Castiel nods rapidly "Yes Dean I am… very much so. Your not like any other man I've ever met and I like you a lot".

"Great… I like you a lot too Cas uh so much so that I wanted to ask you something" says Dean.

Castiel bites his bottom lip "Ask me" he says.

Dean takes a deep breath "Ok it's my brothers birthday next month and our parents are throwing him a big party… if we're still dating would you come with me ?" he asks.

Castiel gasps but nods "Yes Dean… I will".

"Awesome !" grins Dean before kissing Cas.

When the kiss breaks so they can breathe Castiel asks "How old will Sam be ?".

"Twenty one… hence the big party" answers Dean.

Castiel's eyes go wide "You want me to go to your little brothers twenty first with you ?".

Dean nods "Yeah… well I figure if we're still dating by then you'll be my boyfriend and who else would I take" he shrugs.

Castiel has to swallow hard and try not to cry. He couldn't help but wonder if Dean were real or if he was dreaming. 'If this is a dream… I don't want to wake up ever' he thought as he nodded.

"Oh… ok" he says.

Dean lets go of Cas with one arm and leads him back to the car.

"So I'm thinking back to yours so you can get that rose in water then maybe a movie ?" Dean suggests as he drives.

"Sounds good… what do you want to see ?" replies Castiel.

"Not sure really… I was going to ask what you haven't seen yet" replies Dean.

"A lot of the latest ones… I don't go to the movies much… uh… I like action movies if that helps" says Castiel.

"Hmmm, do you like Jet Li ?" asks Dean.

"Yes I do… he's good, I've seen a lot of his" replies Castiel.

"Cool he has one out if you want to see that" says Dean.

Castiel nods "Jet Li it is then" he smiles.

'This man is perfect' thinks Dean as he drives.

By the end of the second week Castiel has another five roses in his vase. He has looked into and signed up for an online course in proof reading but was still looking for a job. He would need to live while he studied after all.

Dean wanted so badly to ask Cas to be his boyfriend but thought two weeks was too fast so he kept calling Cas every day and taking him out on dates when ever he could.

Castiel was in heaven… he was slowly falling for Dean and could hardly believe that the stunning mechanic seemed to feel the same way.

"Coffee at my place tomorrow and please be nice Gabe… I really like him" says Castiel.

"Of course I will be Cassie… scouts honour" replies Gabriel.

"You were never a scout Gabe" teases Castiel.

His brother laughs "Still, I'll behave myself".

"Good, thank you. I'll see you at 11am then ?" says Castiel.

"Yes you will, see you then Cassie" replies Gabriel.

Castiel is smiling when he hangs up… he can hardly wait for Gabriel to meet Dean. Needs to know what his big brother thinks of the man.

Dean arrives at 10am the next morning, an apple pie in hand and a nervous smile on his face.

"Relax Dean… Gabriel doesn't bite" Castiel assures him.

"I'm dating his little brother… he might" grins Dean.

Castiel chuckles as he puts the pie in the oven to warm.

An hour later Gabriel arrives.

Castiel buzzes him up and waits at the door for him, hugs him and ushers him inside.

"Gabe… this is Dean Winchester. Dean, my brother Gabriel" says Castiel.

Dean offers his hand and a smile "Hello… nice to meet you" he says.

"You too… so Cassie tells me you're a mechanic" replies Gabe as he shakes Dean's hand.

"Yeah, that's right" Dean nods.

"Great his car needs one" winks Gabe with a chuckle.

"Nothing wrong with her I can't fix" grins Dean.

"Oh… does that go for Cassie too ?" asks Gabe.

"Gabriel !" Castiel exclaims horrified.

Dean shakes his head "Cas doesn't need any fixing… he's perfect as is" he replies.

Gabriel grins and turns to Castiel "I like this one… keep him".

Castiel blushes.

"Fine with me" grins Dean.

Castiel blushes more.

The three of them drink coffee, eat pie and talk for two hours before Gabriel has to go, he promises to call Castiel later that night.

"So did he like me ?" asks Dean after Gabriel left.

"I think so" nods Castiel.

Dean shrugs "Not that it matters… as long as you like me, that's all I care about".

Castiel grins happily "Oh I like you".

"Awesome" grins Dean "How about dinner tomorrow night…my place, I'll cook".

"You cook ?" asks Castiel.

Dean blushes "I grill".

Castiel chuckles "Sounds great, I'll need your address".

Dean nods and gives it to him "Just come over any time you like, I should be home by 5pm".

Castiel nods "Can I bring anything ?".

"Your sexy self" grins Dean.

Castiel blushes.

"Uh… a salad if you want too… I'm no good at that stuff" says Dean.

Castiel smiles "Done".

~* Slow is one thing but writing every day would make this tale too long so please forgive the little time skips… hope your all enjoying it so far ! *~


	8. Chapter 8

Old Cars.

Chapter Eight.

Dinner at Dean's had Castiel more excited than he had been in a long time… he would finally get to see where Dean lived. He was imagining a fully decked out bachelor pad with lights on dimmers and a waterbed… cliché he knows but he can't help it, he reads to many romance novels.

So when he arrived at the address Dean gave him he was slightly surprised to find a modestly sized house instead of a minor mansion. He parked behind Dean's Impala in the driveway and got out. Took a deep breath and retrieved the bowl of salad he'd made from his passenger seat, locked his car and walked to the front door.

Castiel rings the bell and waits.

A few minutes later the door opens and Cas's jaw drops…

Dean stands dripping wet in only a towel.

"Hey Cas… thought I heard the bell, come in… I'll just go get dressed" smiles Dean as he steps aside. Castiel nods as he swallows hard and walks past an all but naked Dean.

Dean points "Kitchen is that way if the salad needs to go in the fridge… grab a beer I'll be right back".

"Ok" Castiel says as he stares at Dean's back as he heads the other way into the house. He has to shake his head to clear it before turning in the direction Dean had pointed and finding the kitchen.

'Great… one look at him mostly naked and my mind is goo…' thinks Castiel as he puts the salad in the fridge and gets a beer.

'How the hell do I say no to sex after seeing that ?' he thinks.

"Sorry about that… I uh didn't want you thinking I wasn't home or I would of gotten dressed before answering the door" says Dean as he walks into the kitchen in just a pair of jeans.

Castiel shakes his head "It's ok… not like you were totally naked" he smiles.

"Well if that's how you want me answering the door for you I'll get a spy hole put in so I don't flash anyone else" grins Dean with a wink as he slips his arms around Cas.

Castiel blushes "You wouldn't".

"For you… yeah I would" grins Dean.

Castiel giggles and blushes more.

"So are you hungry ?" asks Dean.

Castiel nods "Yes… I am".

"Good, the grills on and should be hot enough by now… I'll get the steaks on then we can sit and talk while we wait for them huh" replies Dean.

"Sounds good" Castiel nods.

Dean kisses his nose tip then moves to the fridge to get the steaks.

Steaks grilling, beers in hand Castiel and Dean sit on the back patio of Dean's house.

"I must say… this is not what I was expecting" says Castiel as he gestures to Dean's house.

"Oh… what were you expecting ?" asks Dean.

Castiel blushes "Well after you told me your parents are wealthy I expected a small mansion… a bachelor pad sort of thing".

Dean laughs and shakes his head "Nah… not my style. I grew up in a mansion and they are way too big… I wanted something comfortable… a home" smiles Dean.

Castiel's heart skips a beat… this man just gets more perfect the more he gets to know him.

"It is lovely… what I've seen that is" says Castiel.

"Want the grand tour ?" asks Dean happily.

Castiel nods "Oh yes… I'd like that".

Dean gets up and offers Cas his arm, Castiel gets up and takes it.

He shows Cas around his place as the steaks grill… briefly showing him Dean's room and ending the tour in the garage… Dean's pride and joy.

"And this where I spend most of my time when I'm here" he says as they walk in.

Castiel looks around at the fully decked out garage and remembers he is dating a mechanic after all.

"Wow… no wonder your car is in such good shape" says Castiel.

Dean grins broadly "Yeah I have to look after my Baby".

They leave the garage and head back to the patio, Dean turns the steaks and sits back down.

"So if you come over and you are welcome any time, and I don't answer the door just head into the garage… I'm probably there" grins Dean.

"I'll remember that" smiles Castiel.

"Uh Cas… I was wondering… would you mind if I got a photo of you ?" asked Dean.

Castiel blinks "Why ?".

"So I can show off how gorgeous the guy I'm dating is…" blushes Dean.

Castiel blushes deeply but nods "If you want".

Dean grins and jumps up "Be right back" he calls as he heads into the house.

A few minutes pass and he comes back with an expensive looking camera.

Dean takes off the lens cap and fiddles with the settings before looking up at Cas "Smile for me Gorgeous" says Dean as he aims the camera at Cas.

Castiel blushes but smiles at Dean.

Click.

Dean shifts position.

Click.

Dean kneels.

Click.

"Tilt your head a little Cas" says Dean.

Castiel tilts his head.

Click.

"You said one photo Dean" reminds Castiel.

"Yeah… but the camera love you Cas…" grins Dean "It has demanded I take as many as I can get".

Castiel laughs and shakes his head "Do you often listen to your camera ?" he jokes.

"Only when it's right" grins Dean.

They both crack up laughing and Dean takes one more shot before putting the camera away.

"So another hobby ?"asks Castiel as he gestures to the camera.

"Nah… I majored in photography… don't get to do it much these days though" replied Dean.

"Oh… do you miss it ?" asks Castiel.

"Yeah sometimes… I'll see something that catches my eye and not have a camera with me… and no the one in my phone doesn't count… those are piss poor compared to a real one" replies Dean.

Castiel chuckles "Oh I bet".

Dean nods "So if you ever want to do a sexy bedroom shoot for your boyfriend I'd be more than happy to help" winks Dean.

"I'd need a boyfriend for that…" replies Castiel.

"I can help with that too" offers Dean "If that's not rushing things…".

"I uh…" trails off Castiel.

Dean mentally kicks himself "Sorry… I'll just shut up now before I make you more uncomfortable" he says.

"Dean… no… I just didn't know what to say to that… I'm sorry" says Castiel quickly.

Dean shrugs "It's cool Cas… your not there yet, I get that and I will wait till you are".

Castiel takes a deep breath and says "Ask me again".

Dean glances at him then gets up and kneels in front of Cas, takes his hand "I can't get you out of my head Cas… your amazing and I want to be with you… would you be my boyfriend ?".

Castiel grins and squeezes Dean's hand "Yes Dean… I'd love too".

A huge grin settles on Dean's lips then he leans up and kisses Castiel softly.

~* The fluff continues… keep those reviews coming… love them all ! *~


	9. Chapter 9

Old Cars.

Chapter Nine.

Castiel kisses back, thinking 'I must be dreaming… how do I deserve such an amazing guy ?'.

Dean pulls back and smiles at Cas "I promise the roses won't stop just cause you said yes… boyfriend or not, a date is a date ok".

Castiel grins happily and nods "Thank you… I love my roses".

Dean gets up and kisses Cas's cheek "Better grab those steaks before they burn".

Castiel nods and smiles.

Dean goes inside and gets a plate for the steaks then comes back "You want to eat out here or inside ?" he asks.

"Out here is fine" replies Castiel.

Dean grins and nods, brings the plate over to the table and disappears inside again to grab plates, cutlery, the salad and two more beers.

They sit on the patio and eat dinner and talk then they take everything into the kitchen and clean up together, Castiel drying while Dean washes up. They settle on the couch together, listening to some music as they cuddle and talk.

"Oh by the way is Sam's birthday formal wear ?" asks Castiel.

Dean sighs "Yeah… it is. I hate having to wear a tux…".

"I bet you look great in one though" replies Castiel.

Dean shrugs "I can't wait to see you in one" he grins.

Castiel looks down "I don't own anything that formal… I'll have to hire one".

Dean frowns knowing how awful rented tux's look, he doubts someone as hot his boyfriend could even make one look half decent.

"Uh Cas… you ever had to rent a tux before ?" asks Dean.

"No I haven't" replies Castiel.

"Ok then take it from me, rented tux's just look bad… they never fit right and even a hottie like you wouldn't look good in one… so uh… would you let me buy you one ?" says Dean.

Castiel just stares at Dean…

He looks down "It's not that I care about looks or what you wear… it's Sam's twenty first and every one will be dressed to the nines I don't want you spending the whole night being self conscious about how you look… I want you to enjoy the night…".

Castiel doesn't know what to say… part of him wants to be offended but part of him knows Dean's right… if he even remotely thinks he looks out of place he won't be comfortable or enjoy himself so he sighs and nods "Your right… I'll be nervous enough just being there… let alone in a bad tux… I will pay you back Dean… it just might take awhile" replies Castiel.

Dean shakes his head "No way Cas… it's a gift".

"I can't let you buy me a gift that expensive Dean… we hardly know each other" says Castiel.

Dean sighs "Cas I have money… more than I know what to do with… you may as well get used to me buying you expensive things… taking you fancy places… I want to spoil you and not just with roses for every date we have but in every way".

Castiel is truly speechless now and a tear runs down his cheek as he thinks 'How do I deserve him'.

Dean wipes the tear away with his thumb "Cas ?".

Castiel takes a shaky breath "No one has ever been so good to me Dean… it kind of makes me wonder what you want".

"You Cas… just you, that's all I want" replies Dean.

"I've been lied to and used Dean… none of my boyfriends have treated me well and I guess that makes me very wary… I'm sorry for thinking you might be like that once you get what you want" says Castiel.

Dean snorts "I've got what I want… you're my boyfriend… do you see the way I treat you changing since you said yes ?".

"No… but you haven't gotten me into bed yet" mumbles Castiel.

"When we go there… it will be your call, when you want it not before… I'm more than happy to keep jerking off to thoughts of you… as long as I get kisses and cuddles I will wait as long as it takes Cas" says Dean.

Castiel's eyes go wide and he blushes deeply "You think of me when you…." he trails off.

Dean nods "Since the first day we met but yeah I do… you're my only thought at that time Cas".

Castiel bites his bottom lip hardly believing he's about to admit to this "You're my thought too Dean".

Dean grins happily and chuckles before saying "You know… we could have great phone sex".

Castiel laughs "You would think of that".

Dean shrugs "What… you can't blame a guy for wanting hear his boyfriend moaning his name while jerking off…".

"Dean !" Castiel exclaims and slaps his arm playfully before laughing more.

Dean chuckles and hugs Castiel tightly.

Four interviews in one day and Castiel was exhausted mentally… he just wanted to shower and crawl into bed and hide. He sits down at his desk to check his email instead… smut from Gabe, spam for Viagra, a newsletter from his book club, more spam for herpes cream, Dean Winchester… Castiel stops at that one, grins and clicks on it. He gasps as pictures of him on Dean's patio load with the title My Gorgeous Boyfriend. The text reads: Which do you like best ?… be warned it will be going in my wallet !

Castiel grins like an idiot and looks at the photo's carefully before sending his reply with a demand for photo's of Dean for his wallet.

A few moments later his phone chimes with a text message, he opens it and reads: Clothes or naked ?. Knowing he may just regret it he answers with: Surprise me !.

Twenty minutes later his email pings with a new message from Dean. He inhales deeply, slightly scared of opening it in case Dean sent naked photo's… knowing that seeing his boyfriend naked would make him run straight over there and jump him. He clicks on the message and holds his breath as the photo's load. Four in all… the first is Dean, fully dressed grinning at the camera. The second is Dean shirtless leaning against his car. The third is of Dean still shirtless laying on his bed giving the camera a smouldering look.

'Hello new screen saver' thinks Castiel as he looks at that one.

The fourth one is of Dean naked… possibly naked… he's holding a cowboy hat in front of his crotch and winking at the camera.

Castiel moans low at that one… he saves them all to his computer and sends Dean the one word text of: Tease !.

Dean's reply of: Should I drop the hat ? Makes him blush furiously. So he ignores it and sends: I'd like the second one for my wallet.

Consider it done is the reply he gets.

And just like that Castiel went from being exhausted and miserable to wide awake and very happy.

~*Throws more fluff at you all… there we go wallow in that… I am. Many thanks for all the great reviews ! Keep them coming ! *~


	10. Chapter 10

Old Cars.

Chapter Ten.

"You told him Mom and Dad are loaded ? Damn it Dean… how many times are you going to let a hot guy use you for your money ?" snaps Sam.

"Hey… don't even think that about Cas… he's not like that Sammy" growls Dean.

"Oh really… what did he say when you told him ?" asks Sam.

"Actually he was relieved… glad I wasn't a mob brat which is what he was thinking seeing as though Bobby doesn't pay me" replies Dean smugly.

Sam's eyes widen "Really he went straight to mob brat ?".

Dean nods "He reads too much".

"I'll say… listen you can't blame me for worrying… you've been played before Dean" says Sam.

Dean nods "Yeah I know Sam… but Cas isn't like that… he doesn't like me spending money on him… well other than paying for dinner and even then he won't let me take him anywhere too fancy".

"Seriously ?" asks Sam.

Dean nods "Who do you think picked where we are going for lunch Sammy ?".

"Oh… I assumed you did" replied Sam.

"Nope… I took Cas here for burgers on our second date… he fell deeply in love with the bacon cheese burgers and we come here at least once a week" grins Dean.

Sam shakes his head "He really is perfect for you then" chuckles Sam.

"Tell me about it !" grins Dean.

The brothers walk into the dinner to find Castiel already waiting for them. He grins when he see's Dean and Dean grins back.

"Hello Dean" smiles Castiel as he stands to hug his boyfriend.

"Hey Gorgeous" replies Dean as he hugs back.

One arm still around Cas he turns to Sam "Cas this is my little brother Sam, Sammy… my boyfriend Castiel".

Sam smiles and offers his hand "So nice to meet you finally" he says.

Castiel shakes his hand "Hello… nice to meet you too, Dean talks about you a lot but he forgot to tell me his little brother isn't so little… are you sure your older Dean ?".

"Oh ha ha Cas… yeah, he's a small mountain but he's younger trust me" replies Dean with a grin.

Sam and Castiel both chuckle.

The three of them sit down and talk until their waitress comes to take an order.

"So what will it be boys ?" she asks barely looking at them.

"The usual" Dean and Castiel say in unison.

Sam laughs.

The waitress looks at them and smiles "Two double bacon, double cheese… and for you ?" she asks Sam.

"The chicken salad is fine thanks" smiles Sam.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Younger… hell are you sure your even related ?" jokes Castiel.

Dean laughs.

Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean kisses Cas's cheek "Your so funny Cas".

Castiel blushes "I have my moments" he says.

Sam smiles as he thinks 'Well they look good together… lets hope this one is everything Dean thinks he is'.

Dean looks at Cas adoringly and kisses his cheek again.

"Dean mentioned your planning on studying proof reading" says Sam.

Castiel nods "Yes the course starts next week… it was Dean's idea actually".

"Oh was it ?" asks Sam.

Castiel nods "I was complaining about office work, which I hate and he suggested I try something else… something I'd enjoy and I do love to read".

"Well I'll be damned… Dean… a good influence ?" grins Sam.

"Bite me Sammy" grins Dean.

"Uh no thanks… I don't know where you've been" jokes Sam.

"Bitch" says Dean.

"Jerk" replies Sam.

Castiel shakes his head and chuckles "It's so good to know Gabe and I aren't the only ones".

"Only ones what ?" asks Dean.

"Who tease each other playfully like that" Castiel replies.

"You torture your brother too ? You really are perfect for Dean" says Sam.

Castiel blushes "Uh no… he tortures me… I'm the youngest".

"Oh… of how many ?" asks Sam.

"Four…" replies Castiel.

"Poor you… at least I only had one brother teasing me" grins Sam.

"Oh so did I… the older two aren't as much fun as Gabe" says Castiel.

They all laugh and the conversation stays light and fun as they eat. Before they leave Dean excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

"So are you serious about Dean ?" asks Sam when he's gone.

Castiel nods quickly "Yes I am… I just hope he feels the same way" replies Castiel.

Sam nods "He does… he doesn't bring just any one to family events… listen I'm not trying to be an ass just looking out for Dean here… if your after his money… forget it".

Castiel frowns "I wanted Dean before I knew he had money… your father could cut him off without a cent and I'd still be with him Sam… I have no interest in his money".

Sam nods "You'd be the first Castiel… well beside the odd hippie chick here or there when he was younger but since then almost every one Dean has dated was in it for the money not Dean… he really likes you so I had to ask… I'm sorry".

Castiel nods "I understand Sam… he's your brother and you love him. I would do the same for mine. Dean is sweet, considerate and a genuinely nice guy…I've never had that and it's all I want from him".

Sam smiles and decides he likes Castiel… he see's honesty in the man's eyes and nods.

"He's not going anywhere… he's kind of mad about you… hell your all he talks about… you and his car that is" grins Sam.

Castiel grins happily and asks "Really ?".

"Yeah but don't tell him I told you… he'll kill me, he doesn't want to rush you" replies Sam.

Castiel gets a tingle up his spine as he thinks 'He must be serious about me if he talks to his brother about me'.

"You better not be giving Cas the third degree Sammy" jokes Dean as he gets back to the table.

"Nah… just telling him all your most embarrassing secrets Dean" grins Sam.

"You would, bitch" grins Dean.

Castiel chuckles at them.

Dean pays for their lunch and they leave together… Dean's arm tightly around Cas, Sam walking beside them.

"Where's your car Cas ?" Dean asks as he looks for it.

"I had to park around the corner" replies Cas.

"Ah… ok" says Dean as they head that way.

"Oh and Dean… Mom wants to see you before the party" says Sam as they walk Castiel to his car.

Dean groans "Oh great… what did I do now ?".

Sam shrugs "Like she tells me… I'm just the messenger".

"Fucking fags !" yells a guy leaning on a low brick wall.

"Ignore it Dean" says Sam.

"I am" replies Dean.

Castiel moves closer to Dean.

"Bet you flip a coin to see who fucks that one first… hey fags" sneers the guy as he points to Castiel.

"Correction… I was" growls Dean as he lets go of Cas and strides over to the guy.

He doesn't even break stride as he punches the guy in the face, snarling "What fucking filth did you just say about my boyfriend asshole ?".

The guy goes down clutching his nose and staring at Dean in shock.

~* Oh look it protective Dean shows up… as if I could keep him away… ok off to write more fluff for you all *~


	11. Chapter 11

Old Cars.

Chapter Eleven.

Castiel just stood there and watched as Dean dropped the guy with one punch, a little thrill ran through him as he thought 'He's protecting me'. He smiles then and holds his head just a little higher.

The guy is staring up at Dean like he can't believe he hit him, blood running between his fingers.

"Come on asshole say it again" growls Dean.

The guy shakes his head a little and holds up the hand not covering his nose as if to say no more.

"Yeah that's what I thought you gutless prick… keep your filthy fucking comments to yourself" snarls Dean.

The guy nods.

"Come on Dean…" calls Sam.

Dean turns around and walks back to Cas and Sam, his eyes on Cas.

Castiel smiles at him and takes the arm Dean offers him happily.

"Finished being all macho and shit ?" asks Sam with a teasing smile.

"Hell no…" grins Dean.

They walk on and as they pass the guy, who is still on the ground holding his broken nose, Castiel gives him a smug look and says "Asshole".

Dean grins proudly and pulls Cas a little closer.

Once Castiel is safely in his car and driving away, Dean and Sam walk to Dean's car so he can drop Sam home.

"So real anger or just showing off for your boyfriend ?" asks Sam as they drive.

Dean thinks about it then says "Both".

Sam shakes his head and chuckles.

"So what do you think of Cas, Sammy ?" asks Dean.

"I think he likes you a lot… he seems nice Dean… not your usual type though" says Sam.

"I have a type ?" asks Dean.

"Yep… hot and easy" grins Sam.

"Shut up bitch" chuckles Dean.

"Make me jerk" teases Sam.

They laugh together.

"Relax Dean… Mom will love him and I'm sure he'll grow on Dad once he gets over the fact he's male" says Sam.

Dean pulls a face "Lets hope so Sammy… if I have my way Cas will be around for a very long time".

Sam smiles as he thinks 'He really is serious about this one… about bloody time'.

Dean drops Sam at his place then drives to his parents estate to see his Mom.

Dean lets himself in and heads for his Mom's studio.

"Hey Mom" he says as he walks in.

Mary turns with a smile on her lips "Hello Dear, how are you ?" she replies as she gets up to hug her eldest.

"I'm great… how are you ?" says Dean.

"I'm fine. So Sam tells me you have a new friend…" says Mary.

Dean grins "Boyfriend Mom".

Mary smiles "Are you bringing him to Sam's party ?".

"Yeah of course, we have a tux fitting tomorrow afternoon" replies Dean.

Mary frowns slightly "You already have one".

"Yeah but Cas doesn't" says Dean.

Mary raises an eyebrow "Who is paying for it ?" she asks.

Dean sighs knowing what lecture he's about to get as he says "I am".

"Dean really… how many times do we have to warn you about people like that" she starts.

Dean raises his hand, a scowl on his face "Stop… before you assume to know Cas at all you need to know he fought me on this Mom, wanted to pay me back and is very uncomfortable that I'm buying him something so expensive".

Mary looks surprised but says "That's what he tells you".

"He was going to rent a tux Mom… it never even occurred to him to ask me to buy one. I was the one who said no rental… they look horrible and my Cas is smoking hot. No way was I going to bring him into a pack of hyena's in a rental… I know how snobby Sam's friends are Mom… you know how they'd make him feel…" rambles Dean.

Mary sighs knowing her son is right… her youngest does have some very snobby friends and they would be more than happy to humiliate this young man for fun.

"Yes Dear… your right of course… he really offered to pay you back ?" she says.

Dean nods "Yeah he did… Cas is amazing Mom… he knows I have money but he won't let me take him fancy places or spend too much on him. The one thing he does let me buy him without conditions is roses…".

Mary smiles warmly "When do I get to meet this young man ?".

Dean shrugs "I'll ask Cas when he's free… then let you know".

"I would like that… you seem very taken with him, Dean" she says.

Her son grins broadly and nods "Yeah I am Mom… I really think he's the one".

Mary hugs her son and hopes for his sake that this man is as genuine as her son thinks he is. He's had too many gold diggers break his heart, it's high time he found someone who loves him… not his money.

Castiel grins the whole way home… his boyfriend had stood up for him, had broken a guys nose for insulting him. A shiver runs through Castiel as he wonders just what Dean would do if anyone ever dared to try and hurt him. He sighs happily knowing Dean would beat the shit out of anyone who dared.

'Have I finally found the one ? He's nice, honest, genuine and protective. He has no problem showing how he feels about me no matter where we are… he is interested in me… in my mind not just my body or what he can get from me' he thinks as he drives.

Castiel thought back on his past boyfriends and compared them all to Dean… James had been pushy and manipulative, Eric had only cared what people thought of him, Steven had kept him as a dirty little secret while he pretended to be straight, Simon had been abusive and hurtful, Craig had wanted nothing more than sex and Beau had used him for anything he could get… in short none of them held a candle to Dean. Castiel smiles more as he decides that yes… Dean is the one.

~* Here's your daily fluff fix readers… with a possibility of more later today… hope your enjoying this still ! *~


	12. Chapter 12

Old Cars.

Chapter Twelve.

Dean picks Castiel up the next afternoon to take him to the tux fitting. Castiel fidgets the whole way there so when Dean parks the car he turns to Cas and asks "What's wrong Gorgeous ?".

Castiel sighs "I'm nervous Dean… I've never been fitted for a tux or a suit and I don't know what to do".

Dean smiles warmly "You just have to stand there Cas… maybe raise your arms a few times but the tailor does all the work".

"Oh… ok" replies Castiel as he relaxes.

Dean leans over and places a soft, tender kiss on Cas's lips before saying "Your going to look amazing Cas… Andre is one of the best tailors in the city".

Castiel nods and smiles "Thank you Dean".

"What for ?" asks Dean.

"For being you… for making me feel better when I'm so nervous about things" replies Castiel.

Dean grins "That's what I'm here for Baby" he says as he caresses Cas's cheek lightly.

Castiel grins and blushes a little.

"I want you to be happy Cas… I'd like to spoil you more but I know it makes you uncomfortable" says Dean.

"I won't have you thinking that I want you for your money Dean… I want you, rich or dirt poor, I don't care" says Castiel.

"I know you don't Cas… you went out with me before you knew I even had money… I know I could give you my bank card and not worry about going broke… hell you'd probably just stare at it and never use it…" smiles Dean.

Castiel chuckles and nods "You know me so well already… I'd be too scared to use it… it's not mine".

Dean thinks 'We could so fix that' as he grins.

"Cas… I want you to know I have long term plans for us… I intend to be in your life for a very long time if you'll let me" he says softly.

"Good… I intend to let you" grins Castiel.

"Awesome… lets get you fitted hey Gorgeous ?" replies Dean.

Castiel nods "Yes… lets".

After the fitting they went back to Dean's house, to watch movies and hang out. Dean made popcorn and they snuggled up on the couch with a big bowl between them. Castiel felt more comfortable than he ever had in some one else's house. Shoes off, half curled up on the couch next to Dean, their shoulders touching firmly as they watch an action movie and eat popcorn. Every so often their hands would touch as they both reached into the bowl, they'd both smile but keep their eyes on the TV.

"No way is that possible !" cries Dean.

Castiel laughs "But it looked good".

Dean nods "Yeah true, it did".

They keep watching both of them enjoying the car chases and shoot out's, nibbling on popcorn.

"No way he can move that fast…" announces Castiel.

"You think they sped that bit up ?" asks Dean.

"I do… a human can't move that fast… they had to have" answers Castiel.

Dean nods in agreement "Agreed".

Castiel grins happily, very much enjoying having a boyfriend that shares his opinions for once.

A man he feels so comfortable with who likes most of the things he likes… so far they only disagreed on a few things. Like sport, Castiel does not like it but Dean does. Reading, Castiel loves it but Dean has no real urge too. Cars, Dean loves them but Castiel is neutral on the subject. He'd known some of his boyfriends a lot longer and had less in common with them. It was getting harder and harder to resist his boyfriend, to resist taking him to bed.

Castiel looked at his calendar and bit his bottom lip… in two days he and Dean had been dating a month, he had over a dozen dried roses to press and six live ones still in his vase. They had gone as far as making out and rubbing against each other clothed. Sam's party is two weeks away and they pick up his tux tomorrow. Castiel is almost dizzy with happiness and excitement… he and Dean are having lunch with Dean's mother today. None of his previous boyfriends had introduced him to their families… meeting a brother is one thing but when your man introduces you to his mother… he's very serious about you, at least that's how Castiel was raised. He's dressed in his best outfit… has changed ties three times and is now pacing waiting for Dean.

His buzzer sounds.

"Dean ?" he asks as he pushes the button.

"Hey Cas" replies Dean as Castiel buzzes him up.

Dean grins when he see's Cas waiting at his door… he wolf whistles at him and Cas blushes.

"You look edible" smirks Dean.

"Cannibal" jokes Castiel as he pokes his tongue at Dean.

Dean laughs.

"Does this tie look ok ?" ask Castiel.

"Yes Baby it does… you good to go ?" replies Dean.

Castiel grabs his coat, wallet and keys "I am now" he grins.

Dean waits for Cas to lock his door then offers his arm, Cas takes it and they head down to the Impala.

Twenty five minutes later they sit in a café waiting for Dean's mother.

"Just be you… ok, she'll love you" says Dean as he squeezes Cas hand gently.

Castiel nods but can't help being nervous.

"There you are Dear… am I late ?" says Mary as she reaches the table.

Dean stands and hugs his Mom "No Mom we were a little early… how are you ?".

"I'm fine Dear" she replies as Dean lets her go.

"Mom… this is Castiel" says Dean.

Castiel extends his hand "Hello Mrs Winchester it's a pleasure to meet you".

Mary takes his hand and shakes it "Hello Castiel… it's very good to meet you finally".

Castiel smiles.

"Please… call me Mary, Mrs makes me sound old" she winks at Castiel and smiles.

Castiel chuckles and likes her instantly.

"As you wish… Mary" he replies.

Dean grins seeing how well they are getting along already.

They sit and order lunch.

"So Castiel where are you from ?" asks Mary.

"New York… too many people in such a small space was always a problem for me, even when I was young so I moved out here a few years ago" he replies.

Mary nods "It's a nice place to visit…" she says.

"Briefly" adds Dean.

Castiel raises an eyebrow "You don't like New York ?" he ask Dean.

"Same problem you have Baby… that places is way too small for that many people" replies Dean.

Castiel grins.

"Dean's never been a fan of New York… he likes London better" adds Mary.

Dean nods "Well yeah… it's crowded too but it's a bigger area".

"Never been" says Castiel.

"I'm sure Dean will take you one day" smiles Mary.

"Oh I would never ask him too" replies Castiel.

"Which is why he'll take you" she replies.

Castiel blushes and Mary thinks 'Now that reaction you can't fake… he really has no interest in the money'.

"Now that's an idea… when you finish your course I'll steal you away for an around the world holiday to celebrate" grins Dean.

Castiel shakes his head "Your limit on that one is a nice bottle of wine and you too drink it with" states Cas.

Dean sighs and looks to his Mom "How's a man supposed to spoil his boyfriend ?".

Mary chuckles and leans closer, pretends to whisper to Dean "You just do it anyway".

"Don't encourage him…" pouts Castiel.

Mary and Dean chuckle.

~*Sprinkles you all in fluff then runs off to write more *~


	13. Chapter 13

Old Cars.

Chapter Thirteen.

"I have to Dear… he's my son" smiles Mary.

Castiel smiles back.

Dean grins… not missing his mother calling Cas dear… she likes him and Dean is so very happy about that. They chat and joke throughout lunch and when Castiel goes to the bathroom Mary tells Dean that she likes his boyfriend… thinks he's lovely.

"So glad you like him Mom… I plan on him being around for a long time" grins Dean.

"As long as he makes you happy Dear, that's the main thing" smiles Mary.

"He does Mom… he really does" replies Dean.

Castiel enjoys meeting Dean's mother… she's funny and nice, not at all stuck up as he had feared she would be. He wonders what Dean's Dad is like… wonders why he didn't come to lunch.

"Was your father too busy to come today ?" asks Castiel as they walk up to his apartment.

"No… he's a little old fashioned… it takes him some time to adjust to me having a boyfriend" admits Dean.

"Oh… I see" replies Castiel.

"Once he meets you… see's how great you are he'll be fine with us" says Dean.

"Are you sure ?" asks Castiel.

Dean nods "Yeah Baby I am".

Castiel nods but has to wonder…

Dean stands at Cas's door a rose in hand and dressed in a light grey suit, black shirt and red tie… Castiel swallowed hard when he saw how stunning his boyfriend looked.

"Happy one month anniversary Cas" smiles Dean as he kisses Cas's cheek.

"Same to you Dean" grins Castiel as he kisses Dean back.

"You look amazing by the way Cas" smiles Dean.

Castiel blushes "It's a special night… I dressed up".

Castiel had actually agreed to let Dean take him somewhere fancy for their anniversary and was dressed in his best black suit.

After adding the white rose to his vase they headed down to the Impala.

Dean spent the whole night spoiling Cas… and at one point Dean realized that the waitress was flirting with him and it was annoying Cas.

"Can I get you anything else" she smiles at Dean… pointedly ignoring Castiel.

"No but you can stop flirting with me, your making my boyfriend uncomfortable and if you keep it up I'll complain to your manager" replied Dean smoothly.

Her eyes went wide and she mumbled a sorry and left their table as quickly as she could.

"Some people" mutters Dean as he shakes his head.

Castiel grins at him "Can't really blame her… you are stunning in that suit Love".

Dean grins, he really loves the pet name Cas has for him and can't help the stupid grin he gets every time Cas uses it.

After dinner Dean took Castiel out dancing then they went back to Dean's where they curled up on Dean's couch with drinks and listened to music as they made out. An hour later Castiel is shirtless, pinned under Dean as his boyfriend lays kisses all over his chest and stomach.

Castiel gasps and arches as Dean's tongue flicks over his left nipple.

"Dean" he husks.

"Hmm ?" replies Dean.

"We need to stop" half whispers Castiel.

Dean frowns and looks up at Cas "Do we ?" he asks.

"Yes… I… not yet Dean please" mumbles Castiel.

Dean moves up over Cas and kisses him softly before moving off of him "Anything you want Baby".

'He really is perfect… why am I still hesitating ?' thinks Castiel as he sits up and takes a drink. Dean gets up and changes the music before grabbing them two more beers and rejoining Cas on the couch.

"Does your family do a big Christmas ?" asks Dean.

Castiel shakes his head "No not really… we send each other gifts and cards but no one does dinner or anything".

"Mom loves Christmas… so she always has a party, we'll be expected to show up for at least a few hours" says Dean.

"So we'll still be dating then ?" asks Castiel with a cheeky smile.

"If you haven't found some one better" teases Dean.

"Not possible Love… your perfect" replies Castiel.

"Far from it Baby" says Dean.

"Not in my eyes… your perfect for me" replies Castiel.

Dean grins "Well that's all that counts".

Castiel nods and kisses his boyfriends cheek before looking into Dean's eyes and saying very softly "I love you Dean".

Dean's face lights up and he replies "I love you too Cas, more than I have words for".

They kiss slowly… tenderly.

Castiel stays the night, for the first time… they sleep in Dean's bed together, Castiel in a borrowed pair of pyjama pants. They kiss slowly and cuddle until both drift off to sleep in each others arms.

When Castiel wakes he panic's for a moment as he feels an arm draped over him then he remembers where he is and relaxes completely. He smiles and snuggles back against Dean who mumbles his name and tightens his hold on Cas in his sleep. Making Castiel grin like an idiot as he thinks about how much he loves Dean, how important Dean has become to him. In just a month Dean Winchester has become the best thing in his life… ever. Castiel starts to think long term for the first time in his life. Eventually he drifts back to sleep, a smile on his face as he feels Dean… half hard against the back of his leg and thinking 'Soon… I can't wait much longer'.

~* Sneaks in and leaves some fluff for you all… sneaks off to write more*~


	14. Chapter 14

Old Cars.

Chapter Fourteen.

Castiel had mentioned to Dean that he should use his camera more and that gave Dean an idea.

"It was your idea Cas… you said I should use it more" counters Dean when Cas groans.

"I know I did… but I didn't mean of me" replies Castiel.

"They won't just be of you… although you are the feature of them" grins Dean.

Castiel rolls his eyes and sighs "I'm not getting out this am I ?".

Dean shakes his head "Nope… I need photo's of you Cas".

"Well If you need them…" grins Castiel.

Dean grins more "Oh I do… plus I'm bringing the tripod… we can set the timer and get some together".

"Yes I'd like that" smiles Castiel.

"Lets go then Baby" says Dean as Cas picks up his keys and phone.

They stop at Dean's for his camera and head for the lake.

He leads Cas back to the wild roses and sets up the camera.

"Just be you Baby… try not to look at the camera unless I say too ok" says Dean.

"Ok… what do you mean be me ?" asks Castiel.

"Look at the roses… the scenery, just pretend I'm not here" replies Dean.

Castiel laughs "Yeah right…" and shakes his head then takes a deep breath and tries to do what Dean wants.

He moves to the largest of the bushes and leans in to sniff a rose, he smiles at the scent and moves to another one.

Dean walks around Cas quietly taking shots here and there, a huge grin on his face.

Castiel turns his head suddenly and looks up… looking for the bird that just whistled.

Click, click.

He turns to Dean with a smile.

Click.

He blushes.

Click.

"Ok how about a few poses Gorgeous ?" asks Dean.

"I don't know how" replies Castiel.

"Ah… it's easy… uh how about you sit on that log and turn slightly side ways" says Dean.

"Ok" replies Castiel.

He moves to the log and sits then turns as Dean said to.

"Now look up into the trees" instructs Dean.

He does.

Click, click, click.

"Now down at the ground with a little frown" says Dean.

He does.

Click, click.

"At me like your startled" instructs Dean.

He does.

Click, click.

"You seriously are a natural Cas… I'd like one of us together in front of the roses" says Dean.

"Ok" replies Castiel as he gets up and moves back to the bushes while Dean sets up the camera.

Dean cuts Cas a rose and hands it to him… click.

Castiel leans in to kiss Dean… click.

They kiss… click.

They turn to the camera and smile happily… click.

"Any chance I can get you mostly naked and wet ?" asks Dean.

"Dean !" exclaims Castiel.

Dean chuckles "In the lake… pervert… shots of you swimming and stuff".

"Yeah sure…" grins Castiel "That's what you meant".

Dean laughs and hugs Castiel before gathering his camera and stuff.

They mess around and get some shots in the lake, out of the lake… sitting by it and various other shots both of just Cas and of the two of them.

On the drive home they stop for ice cream and sit in a nearby park and eat it, feeding each other tastes of the flavours each had chosen.

"So which is your all time favourite ?" asks Dean.

"Hmm, hard choice… caramel or honey/macadamia nut I'd say" replies Castiel.

"Seriously ? You like honey/ macadamia too ?" asks Dean.

Castiel nods "Yes… why ?".

"I love it… have never met anyone else who likes it… they all hate the chunks of nut" says Dean.

"That's the best bit" replies Castiel incredulously.

Dean nods "I know right… people are mad".

"Yes they are" agrees Castiel.

They grin at each other and keep eating.

"I see one huge problem with this…" says Castiel.

Dean frowns "Uh what ?".

"If we ever live together there will never be any ice cream left over" grins Castiel.

Dean chuckles.

"Um… if ?" asks Dean.

Castiel studies his feet as he says "Yes… if".

"I was thinking more when" replies Dean.

Castiel looks up at him, eyes wide "Really ?".

"Yeah Baby… I thought you'd eventually move into my place or if you want we can get a new place, one we choose together" replies Dean.

"You really have been thinking long term… haven't you ?" says Castiel.

Dean nods "Yeah… I have" he rubs the back of his neck.

Castiel knows that gesture by now and he puts a hand on Dean's shoulder as he leans and kisses his cheek "I like your place… and well, I'm close to being out of money so I couldn't help you buy a place…".

Dean frowns "What do you mean close to being out of money ?".

Castiel flinches, he hadn't meant to say anything but he is so comfortable with Dean he just speaks without thinking when with him.

"I've been living off my savings… looking for work, I don't have much left. I really need a job if I want to keep studying" replies Cas.

"Tell you what… save yourself rent at least, move in with me. You can have the spare room if you like or share mine… your choice" says Dean.

Castiel smiles softly as he thinks 'I so love this man'.

He kisses Dean's cheek again "I'll think about it Love".

Dean grins, very much liking the idea of Cas living with him.

"My place has a good yard… you could get a dog or something if you wanted" adds Dean.

Castiel smiles and nods, thinking 'Would he let me add my stuff to his around the house… put up photo's of my family next to his even though it's his house ?' he grins 'Yes he would… Dean loves me, wants me in his life… not on the edges of it'. castiel knew he'd say yes… not to save on rent, even though it would. He would say yes because he wants to live with Dean, wants to be in Dean's life.

~* Sorry for the short delay in fluffiness… life gets in the way every so often… wanders off to write more *~


	15. Chapter 15

Old Cars.

Chapter Fifteen.

Castiel sat at his desk going over his finances… he had worked out that moving in with Dean would give him another two months before he was broke if he didn't find a job. He sighs deeply, part of him feels bad for wanting to take his boyfriend up on his offer as Dean had been very clear that he would not be taking money from Cas, not for rent or food or bills. In short if he moved in with Dean he'd be a kept man and part of him hated the idea, was ashamed that he was doing so badly on his own. Yet part of him loved the idea, wanted a break from the constant stress of where is the money coming from.

'If he won't let me pay my way I'll just have to do so another way… I'll keep the house clean, cook for him every night, do his laundry and anything else that needs doing' he thinks as he gets up to stretch his legs and make a cup of tea. He wanted Gabriel's opinion but didn't want his brother knowing he was almost broke… he sighs again.

'I am not crawling home and begging help… I can do this… I just have to find a job' he thinks as the kettle boils. He's dragged out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, he picks it up and answers it "Hello, Castiel speaking…".

"I hope so or someone's been fucking with my phone… how's your day Baby ?" says Dean.

"I've had better… can you come over later… I need to see you" replies Castiel.

"Of course I can Cas… you ok ?" says Dean.

"Yes and no… I just need to talk to you about your offer" replies Castiel.

Dean grins hoping this means Cas will say yes.

"Sure Baby… I'll be over after work… unless you need me now, I'm sure Bobby won't mind if I take off for a bit" says Dean.

Castiel bites his bottom lip… none of his ex boyfriends had ever offered to just drop everything for him and he smiles.

For once he indulges himself and says "Then get over here Love… I need a hug".

"On my way Baby… see you soon" replies Dean as he heads into the work shop to tell Bobby he has to go see Cas for a bit.

He doesn't even say hello just wraps his arms around Cas and holds him close. Castiel relaxes in Dean's arms and puts his head on his shoulder.

"Better ?" asks Dean.

Castiel nods "Yes very much".

Dean moves them inside and closes the door, moves to the couch, sits then pulls Cas onto his lap.

"Talk to me Cas… what got you upset Baby ?". says Dean.

"Money… or my lack of it really… if I don't find a job this week, I'll be broke by the end of the month. Two months if I move in with you…" replies Castiel miserably.

"Cas… you seriously need to stop stressing about money… in case you hadn't noticed, your boyfriends loaded" smiles Dean.

Castiel sighs deeply "I wasn't raised to take advantage of people Dean…".

"Your not… you have made it very clear that my money means nothing to you… but Cas… you mean everything to me and I want to help you. I want to look after you… take all your stress and worries away… make you happy" says Dean.

"You do make me happy Dean. No one else has ever just dropped everything to come see if I was ok… you treat me better than any man ever has, you show how much you care about me all the time… I couldn't ask for more" replies Castiel.

Dean shakes his head "I'll say it again Cas… your ex's are a bunch of assholes… I just don't get how anyone could treat you badly… your amazing".

Castiel blushes deeply and smiles.

Dean bites his bottom lip, he has an idea but isn't sure he should say anything… he doesn't want to rush Cas.

Castiel notices "What is it ?" he asks.

Dean takes a deep breath "Well you know I have long term plans for us yeah ?".

Castiel nods.

"Well you see… I don't want you to be my boyfriend for ever Cas… eventually I'd like you to be my husband and partners share everything… my money will be half yours so I guess I'm saying you may as well get used to using it as if it is huh…" Dean looks down, worried he'd gone too far but really trying to take away Cas's stress.

Castiel stares at Dean… mouth open, eyes wide not believing he'd heard Dean right.

"Say something Baby" says Dean.

"Did you say husband ?" asks Castiel.

Dean nods "Yeah I did… like not right away but some day".

Castiel bursts into tears as he throws his arms around Dean's neck and clings to him.

Dean holds him tight, unsure if he'd just upset Cas more or made him very happy… the latter he was hoping. He thinks fuck it and presses on "Move in with me Cas… spend the money you have left on you or save it… study and when you finish that get a job you like or not. Stay home… be a man of leisure. We can travel the world… or move to another country if you want… we can do anything Cas… you don't even need to work unless you want to Baby… hell I only work for Bobby so I don't get bored… just please stop stressing over something we have more than enough of Cas".

'He wants to marry me' is all Castiel can think, he hears what Dean is saying to him and only some of it is getting past that thought.

"Oh Dean… I love you so much" half whispers Castiel.

Dean grins and squeezes Cas a little "I love you too Baby".

He pulls back a touch so he can look at Dean "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Dean Winchester… I'd be stupid to say no… when can we start moving my stuff ?".

Dean grins more "Today… hell now if you want to Cas".

Castiel giggles at Dean's enthusiasm.

"Don't even worry about your lease… I'll fix everything. You just pack your stuff and move it… I'll lend Bobby's truck for the bigger things and I know a small mountain that can help with the heavy lifting" jokes Dean.

Castiel laughs hard.

"Do you often volunteer Sam for such things ?" he asks.

"Only when it's important" grins Dean.

Castiel grins back and hugs Dean tight.

He'd been upset and worried most of the day yet less than twenty minutes with Dean and he felt great… he felt loved, cared for and wanted. So much so that the little voice in his head that constantly told him he was worthless actually shut it's mouth.

~* Pours a bucket of fluff over you all and runs away giggling *~


	16. Chapter 16

Old Cars.

Chapter Sixteen.

Cas had said yes to moving in, was at this very moment packing his stuff and Dean couldn't be happier. He shifts from foot to foot as he waits for the guy to finish cutting the keys. He's so excited he can barely contain it. His phone rings…

"Hello" he answers it without looking at who it is.

"Hey, Dean got your message… what's up ?" says Sam.

"Oh my god Sammy… he said yes, I'm at Leo's now getting him a set of keys cut… we'll need help with the furniture are you free today or tomorrow ?" blurts Dean.

"Whoa… slow down there bro… he said yes to what exactly ?" asks Sam.

Dean rolls his eyes as if Sam can see him "To moving in Idjit… jeez Sammy don't you listen to anything I say ?".

"Uh… lately everything you say is Cas this… Cas that… so I tune out a little sorry… but yeah I'm free tomorrow if you need a hand" replies Sam.

"Great meet me at mine around nine, I want him moved in by the end of the week so the more we get done tomorrow the better" says Dean.

"Nine are you serious ?" asks Sam.

"Eight then" grins Dean.

Sam groans loudly "Fuck you Dean… nine's too early let alone eight".

Dean laughs "So stop bitching about nine or we make it seven".

"Jerk" replies Sam.

"Bitch" says Dean.

They laugh together before Sam agrees to meet him at nine.

Dean had been kind of happy before he met Cas… he loved his work and his family. Liked his friends and hanging out with them yet there had been a void in his life… an empty space he felt keenly. He'd loved… been used up and spat out. Been made promises by both men and women till his father made it clear they weren't getting a scent of Dean's money and they had walked away from him without so much as a goodbye. He'd been avoiding any sort of romantic relationship for almost two years and had convinced himself he'd always be alone. That no one would ever see him… just dollar signs.

Then a dark haired, blue eyed man had stumbled into his life… a man who knew nothing of Dean's money and wanted to spend time with him anyway. An amazing man who made Dean feel good… who shared most of his passions and most importantly of all… a man who wanted Dean… just him, not his money… his car… his family's social connections.

Cas saw Dean… saw the man he is, kind, caring, generous and funny. Dean had never felt as good as he had for the last month… he knew he was rushing into this but it felt so right he didn't really care…

He just knew in his heart that Cas would never hurt him… never make promises then leave without a word. Never cheat on him, never use him or lie to him. Cas just wasn't like that… wasn't like the string of ex's that had broken Dean's heart over the years.

He smiles as he thinks about his boyfriend while slipping the new set of keys into his pocket, so distracted he almost runs into a young woman on his way out of the store.

"Shit… sorry" he says.

"Dean ?… Oh my god… Dean it is you… it's been ages how are you ?" replies the girl.

He looks up… frowns then remembers her "Jeanie ? Wow… love the new hair, I barely recognised you. I'm great… how have you been ?" says Dean.

"Same old, same old… yeah it was longer last time I saw you" she replies.

Dean nods "That and it wasn't bright pink" he grins cheekily.

Jeanie laughs and thumps his arm playfully "Watch it Winchester… pink is all the rage" she grins.

"In what galaxy ?" he jokes.

"Not yours" she retorts.

They laugh together.

"So you still with Megan ?" asks Dean.

Jeanie shakes her head "No… she jumped ship months ago… found a nice boy to have babies with" she says as she pulls a face.

"Damn… you ok ?" Dean asks.

She nods "Yeah… I knew she was just dipping her toes so to speak… so I'm fine. What about you ? Anyone special in your life ?" she asks.

Dean's face lights up with a huge grin.

"I'll take that as a yes… come on then spill, I want details… male… female ?" she says.

"Male… he's amazing Jean… we've been dating a month now and I can't go a day without seeing him. He's moving in with me… I just got him keys to my place" replies Dean happily.

"So it's serious then ? Good for you, it's about time you found a nice one… has he met the family ?" she says.

Dean nods "Well Mom and Sammy anyway… he'll meet Dad at Sam's party next week".

"Met the family and moving in… the sex must be mind blowing" she teases.

Dean blushes "Uh… we haven't yet".

Jeanie's eyes go wide "What ? Seriously ? Your moving him in and you haven't even had sex with him yet… fuck Dean… you are in love" she says.

Dean grins and nods "Completely… Cas has been hurt before and didn't want to rush into sex so I haven't pushed".

"Uh not trying to rain on your parade here but what if he's a bad lay ?" she asks.

The though had never even crossed his mind and he laughs "No way… Cas is fucking gorgeous and very sensual… no way he's a bad lay" he says as he pulls out his phone.

He opens his phone and shows her his screen saver… Cas grinning at him.

Jeanie gasps "Holy cow… he's stunning… almost makes me wish I was a gay man… almost".

Dean laughs and closes his phone, puts it away and grins at her "Sorry he's mine".

"Lucky you" she grins back.

"Don't I know it" he replies.

"Uh… slap me if I'm crossing a line here but… uh does he know who you are ?" she asks.

Dean nods "Yeah, Jean… he knows and doesn't give a shit… Cas isn't into me for my money, he actually hates me spending money on him… which is so strange".

"Really ?" she asks.

"Yeah… he refuses to let me take him fancy places or buy him expensive stuff. He was raised small town and believes you should work for what you get… that taking advantage of people is wrong" replies Dean.

"Fuck that must be a nice change… you've had so many gold diggers sniffing around you…" she says.

Dean nods "Yeah that many that I sort of doubted Cas at first but he didn't waver and when he did find out who I am… how much money I have… he made me take him to even cheaper places when I asked him out…".

Jeanie laughs "He didn't ?".

"He did… like he was trying to prove that my money meant nothing to him… but I knew that already" replies Dean.

"How could you ?" Jeanie asks.

"He thought I was a mechanic when we met… he assumed I was splurging to take him out… on a mechanic's salary… even then he had me take him fairly cheap places. He didn't want me wasting my hard earned money on him" Dean chuckles.

"Wow… he's a keeper… a lot to be said for small town boys" she grins.

Dean nods "Yes there is…".

~* Here we go… fluff from Dean's POV hope you enjoy it ! *~


	17. Chapter 17

Old Cars.

Chapter Seventeen.

While Cas packs I make a few calls to sort out ending his lease. My fingers playing with the keys in my pocket… he doesn't know I had them done yet. I plan on giving them to him when we take the first load of his stuff to my… no scratch that… our place. I know I'm grinning like an idiot cause of the look Cas gives me so I wink at him and he laughs… making me grin more. Damn he's gorgeous… inside and out… no wonder I love him so much.

After I hang up I ask Cas if he needs a hand and he puts me to work throwing his linen, towels and blankets into bags. I load the bags in to his car then go back for more boxes. We put as much in Cas's car as we can then fill mine too. He follows me on the way home and parks behind me in the driveway.

"Go open the door and I'll start unloading" I say to Cas when he gets out of his car.

He holds out his hand "Your keys please".

I slip my hand in my other pocket and pull out the new set, drop them in his hand as I say "Nah… use yours Baby".

He looks down at them as if he can't believe it then looks up at me "When did you have these done ?".

"When I went to tell Bobby I'd be off a few days while we move you" I reply.

He grins and hugs me, kisses my cheek then goes to unlock our front door. I open the trunk of Cas's car and start taking boxes inside.

"I'll just put everything in the spare room so you can unpack as you please hey Baby ?" I ask him as he passes me.

"That sounds good Love" he replies with a smile. Damn I love his smile… the way it lights up his eyes.

When both cars are unpacked we grab a cold drink then lock up and head back to Cas's for another load of stuff. After the second trip we stop for the day. Both cars empty again we both drop onto the couch to relax.

"Pizza ?" asks Cas.

"You read my mind Baby" I grin as I pull out my phone "What do you want ?".

"Are you calling the place that does the cheese burger one ?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow "Like I'd call anywhere else".

Cas grins at me "Then why ask ?".

I laugh and grin more "True".

I order pizza and we make out til it arrives.

I love kissing Cas, his lips are so soft and he always tastes like caramel. Hmm, that reminds me I have to stock up on those candies… he's running low on them.

After pizza Cas heads to the spare room, a minute later he yells "Dean… how am I supposed to sleep in here with all this stuff on the bed ?".

I wander up the hall and stand in the door way "Uh your not" I say with a grin.

He gives me his your in trouble look and I can't help but grin more.

He rolls his eyes as he shakes his head at me "You just want to take advantage of me" he teases.

"Actually I was thinking more you taking advantage of me" I tease back.

Cas bursts out laughing and I just have to join him.

He crosses the room and kisses me tenderly as he slips his arms around me. When the kiss breaks I say "If you really want to sleep in here I'll clear the bed while you grab a shower Baby".

Cas shakes his head "I was just teasing you Dean… like I'd want to sleep in here alone when I can cuddle up with my sexy boyfriend ?".

"And where am I sleeping ?" I tease.

Cas chuckles and kisses my nose tip.

I let Cas shower first cause I like a nice long shower and with Cas sleeping in my bed tonight I better release some tension so I don't push him too quickly. I stand under the hot water and let my muscles relax then reach up to grab my shampoo to find Cas's next to mine, I grin like an idiot and look around to see several of Cas's toiletries in the shower stall. It actually reminds me that I'll have to make space in the wardrobe for his clothes and clear out the side table on his side of the bed. I'll also have to rearrange my study so he can set up an office in there. I wash my hair as I make a mental list of things that need to be rearranged to make room for Cas's stuff, what furniture of mine can be put in storage to add some of his to the house so he feels more at home… more like it's his place too. I really want him to be comfortable here, to think of this as his home. I'm not sure when my train of thought slipped to what sex toys Cas might own… probably as I thought about where I was going to put the few things I have in the side table on his side of the bed. But I find myself picturing Cas naked with a dildo in hand… which leads me to take myself in hand.

I walk into the living room in dark blue sleep pants only and sit next to Cas, who is cross legged on my couch in grey sleep pants, reading a book.

"Any good ?" I ask.

He nods "Yes it started slowly but is picking up nicely" he smiles.

"Tomorrow I plan on making space in the wardrobe for your clothes and I'll clear out the table on your side of the bed too" I tell him.

"You don't have to clear the whole thing Dean… just one draw would do" replies Cas.

"One… really ? Uh what do you keep beside the bed that fits in one draw Baby ? All three on my side are full of stuff" I say.

"A box of tissues, the book I'm reading and any medication I may be on… a torch" he shrugs.

I raise an eyebrow "So where do you keep your sex toys ?" I ask.

Castiel blushes deeply and looks away as he whispers "Hidden".

I caress Cas's knee softly "Take a look in the third draw on my side Baby… you have no need to hide anything from me. Oh and feel free to use anything in the third draw too" I smile.

His eyes go wide "You… you'd share your toys with me ?" he asks.

I shrug "Share them with you… use them on you… have you use them on me… all of the above" I grin.

Cas blushes again and half whispers "We'll see".

"I'm not pushing… I don't mean tonight but at some point I'd like to show you what I have" I say softly.

"How many do you have ?" he asks.

"About a dozen different toys" I reply.

Cas blushes again.

"How many do you have ?" I ask.

"Two" he half whispers.

"Going to tell me which ones at least ?" I ask.

Cas bites his bottom lip "A vibrator and a dildo" he whispers.

I nod and smile softly "I'm still clearing out the whole side table for you any way".

Cas smiles "Thank you, Dean".

"I want you happy and comfortable here Cas… treat the place as if it's your own… add what ever nick knacks and photo's you want… we can rearrange as we go" I say.

Cas grins at me and asks "You don't mind me putting photo's up ?".

"Of course not… add anything of your's you like to anywhere in the house, like you did the bathroom… I loved seeing your stuff in there with mine by the way. The only place off limit's is the garage" I reply with a grin and a wink.

He chuckles and nods "I wouldn't dare touch anything out there".

"Cool… oh and I hardly use the study… obviously so if you want that as your office we can set you up in there" I add.

Cas grins and hugs me "That would be great, thank you Dean".

I hug back tightly as I say "No worries Baby… it's our place now and you need the study more".

Cas just hugs me tighter.

~* Tosses a bucket of fluff and crawls back into bed… damn head cold…. *~


	18. Chapter 18

Old Cars.

Chapter Eighteen.

I'm standing in the living room, several framed photo's in a box beside me, trying to decide where they would look best when Dean's phone rings. He's in the bathroom so I pick it up and answer it "Hello, Dean's phone… Castiel speaking".

"Good afternoon… where exactly is my son that your answering his phone ?" asks a gruff voice on the other end.

I pale… Dean's dad.

"Uh… hello Mr Winchester… he's in the bathroom at the moment, shall I have him call you back ?" I reply.

There is a sigh then "Yes… please do".

"Who is it Baby ?" asks Dean at that moment.

I mouth "Your dad".

"One moment Sir… he's just walked in" I say to the phone and hand it to Dean.

He takes it "Hey Dad" he says as he drops onto the couch.

I go back to putting my photo's with Dean's and try not to eve's drop.

"Yes Dad… I did" says Dean.

He listens sighing deeply.

"No Dad… I didn't… there's no need too" says Dean.

He rolls his eyes.

"Because I say so… ok. He's not like that so drop it" says Dean as he gets more annoyed.

I cringe a little knowing he's defending me to his father.

Suddenly Dean stands up and heads out to the patio growling at his phone as he does so "Don't you dare Dad… Cas is not like that, I know him…" the glass door slides closed cutting off the rest of the sentence but I can see that Dean is yelling now.

I sigh deeply, hating that I'm causing him trouble just by being here. I'm guessing his dad has heard that I moved in. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all and I start to wonder if it's too late to move back to my place.

The glass door slams shut and I jump, spin around to see Dean angrier than I had ever seen him, even when he broke that asshole's nose.

He looks up at me and some the anger drains from his face as he asks "Have you ever been arrested Cas ?".

Stunned I answer "No… never. Why ?".

Dean shakes his head and sighs "Dad's having a background check done on you… he wanted to send the family lawyer over with a fucking rental contract and shit…".

I stare at Dean.

"I told him no… this is MY house… our house and your not signing a fucking thing" adds Dean when I don't say anything.

I look down as I say "Maybe I should just move back Dean… I don't want you fighting with your dad because of me".

"Fuck that ! You just moved in Cas… I want you here… I need you here… please don't leave cause dad's being an over protective dick… he'll get over it once he meets you and see's how great you are… I know he will" replies Dean quickly as he wraps his arms around me.

"Are you sure ?" I ask.

Dean nods "Yes Baby I am… please stay".

I nod "All right… I'll stay".

Dean grins and kisses me quickly "Good… your old place is way too small for all our stuff".

"Our stuff ?" I ask.

Dean nods "I would of moved with you".

I laugh "Oh Dean… really ?".

He grins and nods more "Yeah Baby… I know it's only been a few days but I love having you here… love waking up with you in the morning. I'm already used to you being here so yeah… I'd have come with you".

I can't help but grin "I love you Dean".

"I love you too, Cas" he replies before kissing me deeply.

"Dad can be a bit stubborn so if a slightly sleazy looking guy shows up here while I'm at work by the name of Crowley… feel free to slam the door in his face" says Dean.

"Who's he ?" I ask.

"The family lawyer… so don't hesitate to tell him where he can shove his papers" says Dean.

I chuckle and nod "You want me here… that's all that matters Dean".

He smiles happily and kisses me again.

The lawyer doesn't show up, we turn the unused study into my office and as promised Dean makes room for my things in his… no, in our room. I'm slightly shocked when I realize that I am more settled in here… more comfortable here in under a week than I had been in my own place.

"So when can I see the new place ?" asks Gabriel.

"I'll ask" I reply.

"You have to ask if your brother can visit ? What kind of control freak is he ?" says Gabriel.

"Not what I meant Gabe… we're kind of busy at the moment… I meant I'll ask when we have time to have you over" I correct him.

"Oh… ok. Busy doing what ?" he says.

"Organising the house so most of our stuff fits and we don't have to pay for extra storage… plus Sam's birthday party is Friday night" I reply.

"Ah… the dreaded event… just be you Cassie and try and ignore the snooty assholes if they pick on you" advises Gabriel.

"I just know I'm going to look like an idiot Gabe… I won't know half of what their talking about… I've never been to any of the places they'll be talking about… I have no class" I say.

"Maybe not but you have the one thing they don't" replies Gabriel.

"What ?" I ask.

"Dean's heart" he says.

I grin and nod even though he can't see me "Yes… yes I do" I reply happily.

"Just keep that in mind and nothing they say will seem as bad" says Gabriel.

"I will… thank you Gabe" I say.

"Hey that's what big brothers are for" he replies.

We talk a bit longer then say goodbye so I can get dinner started before Dean gets home.

~*Turns out it's a chest infection not a head cold… but fluff makes me feel better so here's some more *~


	19. Chapter 19

Old Cars.

Chapter Nineteen.

As Friday creeps closer I get more nervous but on Thursday afternoon while taking a break from studying on the patio with a cup of tea I start to think 'Sam and Mary like me… and Mr Winchester just has to see that I love Dean not his money… I really don't care what anyone else there thinks… if they wish to ruin Sam's night by being asshole's to me, I might just have to call them on it loudly' I grin with that thought. Knowing that Dean would do exactly that. So by the time he gets home I'm more relaxed than I have been all week.

"Honey… I'm home" calls Dean from the front door then I hear a chuckle and I grin.

"I'm in the kitchen, Love" I call back as I peel the carrots.

Moments later arms snake around my waist and a nose is nuzzling behind my ear "Hey Baby… missed you" half whispers Dean.

"I missed you too Dean… how was work ?" I reply.

"Boring… no old cars today just new plastic crap…" he huffs.

"You could fix that problem" I suggest as the idea comes to me.

"How ?" he asks as he keeps nuzzling.

"Open a garage that does old cars exclusively… nothing over a certain age" I reply.

"Hmm… yeah I love that idea but that would leave Bobby with no help" says Dean.

I think a moment "Does he love the classic's too ?" I ask.

"Yeah" replies Dean.

"Then make him your partner… then you can both work on what you want not what you have too" I say.

"Cas you are a genius… I'll suggest it to him tomorrow" replies Dean.

I grin happily "I am not".

"Yeah you are" Dean kisses my neck.

I bite my bottom lip knowing that I won't be able to resist him much longer… and to be honest I don't want to… I'm just a little unsure how to tell him that I'm ready for sex.

Friday afternoon Dean comes home early so we can get ready and be at Sam's party on time. We shower and dress then Dean sets up his camera and gets some photo's of us.

"Cas you look stunning in a tux" grins Dean as he puts the camera away.

"So do you Dean" I reply.

"Ready to go ?" he asks.

I nod "Yes I am".

"Nervous ?" he asks.

"Only a little and only about meeting your dad finally" I say.

Dean grins more "Even if he doesn't like you just remember… I love you and nothing will change that Cas".

I nod and smile "I will".

"Good… let's get going then Baby" says Dean as he offers me his arm.

I grab Sam's gift on the way out and put it in the Impala's back seat as Dean locks the house. The Winchester estate is a forty five minute drive from Dean's and he plays metallica the whole way… which makes me realize he's nervous too. I smile a little knowing I'm not the only one.

Dean parks his car in an empty bay in the huge garage… I assume it's left empty for him all the time… surely his family know how much he loves the Impala.

I retrieve the gift and take Dean's arm, he leads me into the house and we put our gift on a huge table with all the others and head outside to the garden.

A lot of people are here already but I don't see Sam as we walk around.

"There they are" I hear from behind us and smile as I recognize Mary's voice.

Dean turns us and heads over to his mother… and father who else's arm would Mary be holding on to.

"Hey Mom… Dad" Dean smiles "Dad this is Castiel".

"Hello Mr Winchester… a pleasure to finally meet you" I say as I hold out my hand.

He takes my hand and shakes it firmly "Hello Castiel… good to meet you".

Mary hugs me "Lovely to see you again Dear… you both look stunning".

"Thank you… I feel very odd this dressed up…" I tell her as Dean hugs his father quickly.

"Well you look wonderful Dear" says Mary.

I can't help but grin.

"So where's Sammy ?" asks Dean.

As if on cue I hear "It's Sam" from behind us.

Both Mary and I laugh.

"Happy birthday little brother" grins Dean as he turns and hugs Sam "And you'll always be Sammy… deal with it bitch".

"Thanks jerk… and no I won't it's Sam" grins Sam.

Dean punches Sam's shoulder lightly.

John Winchester just shakes his head at his sons.

"Happy birthday Sam" I say.

He turns and hugs me which is a surprise "Thanks Cas…".

"Sam !" calls a female voice.

Sam grins "See ya got to mingle" he grins as he grabs a glass from a passing waiter and heads off in the direction of the voice.

"How many has he had already ?" asks Dean.

"Who knows" replies John.

"He's allowed… it's his party" says Mary.

John nods "Yes it is… so Castiel… no one mentioned what you do".

"I'm changing careers at the moment… getting into publishing…" I reply.

John nods thoughtfully "What field ?".

"Proof reading and fact checking" I reply.

"Cas is great with details" adds Dean.

"Oh and if you ever write anything you have a foot in the door" smiles Mary.

I blush… "I'm not a writer but Dean's right… I am good with details… remembering who is who in a story and stuff like that".

"What got you interested in that line of work ?" asks John.

I grin "It was Dean actually… I hated what I was doing and he suggested a change. Suggested I do something I like… I love to read and he came up with proof reading so I looked into it".

John smiles "So he's being a good influence for once ?".

"Hey !" says Dean.

John chuckles and pats his sons shoulder.

"So that's where they get it from…" I say without meaning too.

Mary grins and nods "Yes it is".

John raises his eyebrow but before he can say anything Mary takes my arm and says "I'm stealing Cas… he has people to meet" before leading me away.

"So ?" asks Dean.

"He seems nice… clean background… nice hard working family" replies John.

"You didn't ? Even after I told you not too ? Gee thanks for trusting me Dad" huffs Dean.

"It's not you I don't trust son… it's everyone else and you know it… besides that boy doesn't owe anyone a cent, has never defaulted on anything and has excellent credit… I would be seriously surprised if he's after your money" says John.

Dean just stares at his father "Ok… who are you and what did you do with the real John Winchester ?".

John laughs "Seriously Dean… none of the checks ever came back this clean… only a person who does not like to be in debt has a record like that".

"So you believe me ?" asks Dean.

John nods "Yes son, I do… I believe Castiel is interested in you and you alone".

Dean grins "Good cause I plan to marry him some day Dad".

"If he'll have you" jokes John.

"Oh ha ha… he will, he loves me" grins Dean.

"Good… he better, your mother is already including him in Christmas and wrote his birth date in her calendar" says John.

"She did ?" Dean grins more.

"Yes she did… she's quite taken with him… has already mentioned her future son in law to several friends of the family" informs John.

"Best Mom ever" says Dean.

John nods because he has to agree with his son… his wife is an amazing women.

~* Sprinkles fluff in all your pockets and wanders off to write the rest of the party *~


	20. Chapter 20

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty.

Mary takes me to a group of her friends first.

"Ladies look who finally arrived" she smiles happily "Everyone this is Dean's boyfriend, Castiel".

"Hello" I say.

"Oh hello… so nice to meet you" says one blonde woman.

"You really weren't exaggerating how attractive he is were you ?" says a red head.

Mary shakes her head "Of course not… my son has excellent taste" she boasts.

I can't help but blush.

"Hello Castiel… I'm Sarah" adds a tall brunette.

"Anna really… is that all you can say… he's hot ? Ignore her lack of manners Castiel… I'm Rachel" says another blonde.

I smile at them all.

"This is my book club" says Mary as she does air quotes on the words book club.

I chuckle.

"We really should just admit that we get together to shop and gossip…" smiles Anna.

"Shhh before the husbands hear us" chuckles Sarah.

We all laugh at that.

"Should I save Cas ?" asks Dean.

"Does he look uncomfortable ?" asks John.

Dean watches him for a few minutes "Nah… he looks like he's having fun".

"Then let him… come on we a need a drink" says John as he walks over to the bar.

Dean follows his father.

"So I said how can it be classic if you don't have it in black ?" finishes June.

We all laugh and I ask "What did she say ?".

"She stuttered some nonsense about black not being in at the moment… stupid girl, black is always in" replies June.

Everyone nods.

"Speaking of clothes did anyone see what the Cross girl is wearing ?" asks Anna then mouths "Slut".

A few of the women turn and look.

"Which one… both the oldest are here" says Mary.

"The oldest" replies Anna.

"Oh my… could that be shorter ?" asks Sarah.

Mary points to a girl.

"Yes… but then it would be a belt" I say.

All of Mary's friends burst out laughing and Rachel says "Welcome to the club Castiel… you really must come shopping with us some time".

"I'd like that… thank you" I reply.

We talk some more then Mary excuses us and leads me over to the bar where Dean and his dad are talking to some other men.

"Time for a drink" says Mary.

"Yes… very good idea" I say.

"Uh oh… here's trouble" says Rufus.

"I heard that" smiles Mary.

The man chuckles and hugs her "How are you Mary ?".

"Good, Rufus… and you ?" she replies.

Dean turns at the sound of his mothers voice and grins at me… I smile back and move to stand next to him.

He frowns a moment before pulling me into his arms and kissing me quickly "Missed you… so what do you think of the gossip club ?" he asks.

I glance at the men he was talking to "I was invited shopping… missed you too".

"You were a hit then Baby… I can't remember the last new member they accepted" grins Dean.

"Really ?" I ask.

He nods and smiles "So what do you want to drink ?".

"Beer is fine" I reply.

Dean turns to the bar and raises two fingers then points to the bottle in front of him. The bartender nods and grabs us two beers.

"Rufus how many times must I tell you… Mary will never leave me for you" jokes John.

"Oh… I don't know… your not exactly aging well Winchester" ribs Rufus.

Mary chuckles "Oh stop it you two".

Both men laugh.

"Rufus this is Castiel" says Mary.

"Hello" I reply.

"Hello Castiel… Rufus Turner, an old buddy of John's and the man Mary will eventually leave him for" grins Rufus as he holds out his hand.

I shake it and chuckle.

"He wishes" adds Dean.

"Let him… it's all he's got" grins John.

Mary laughs and shakes her head.

I'm introduced to the other men and sip my beer as we all talk, Dean's arm firmly around me.

I relax even more and start to enjoy myself… no one seems to mind that I'm practically sitting on Dean's knee and I smile happily as I listen to another friend of John's telling a story.

**Hours later…**

Dean breaks the kiss and smiles "Be right back Baby ok".

I nod "I'll be here".

"You better be" he jokes and wanders off inside.

I grin and settle back on the bench to wait for him… sipping my beer and watching some of Sam's friends dance.

"Like being a mechanic isn't bad enough… he brings his boyfriend to Sam's twenty first… poor Sam, I'd be mortified" says a drunken female voice near by.

I frown and listen.

"I know right… how does Sam put up with it ?" says another female voice.

"He avoids the faggot" laughs a male voice.

Several other voices laugh.

"Mind you the boyfriend is hot" says another girl.

"So… a fags a fag… hot or not. It's sick" replies the drunken voice.

"Fuck yes it is" adds the male voice.

I shake my head and wonder why Sam is friends with such nasty people…

"At least he has the decency to wear clothes to a formal event Bethany Cross… not last years slut costume from Halloween" snaps a familiar voice loudly.

I have to put my hand over my mouth to muffle the laugh and I decide I like Rachel even more.

"What's so funny Baby ?" asks Dean.

I shake my head and chuckle before saying loudly "Just Rachel putting some little slut in her place".

There's a gasp from near by as they realize I heard every word.

Dean gives me a look.

"Nothing important Love… just drunk bitches" I say.

Dean nods "You want to get out of here soon Cas ?".

I nod "That sounds good" I reply as I stand up and slip my arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around my waist and says "Lets find Sam and say goodbye then we'll go".

"Ok… and your Mom and Dad too" I smile.

"Of course" grins Dean before he leads me off in search of Sam.

"Hey bitch… we're heading home" says Dean when we find him.

"Already ? Piker's !" replies Sam.

"Yeah well we're old Sammy" jokes Dean.

"Yeah I know" teases Sam.

"Bitch… shut up" replies Dean.

Sam laughs "Thanks for coming guys".

"Of course dude" says Dean.

"It was a great party Sam… thank you" I add.

"No worries Cas… get him home safe and we'll see you's later huh" grins Sam as he hugs me then Dean.

"I will… have fun Sam" I say.

"Yeah at least try and get laid Sammy…" grins Dean.

"Got it covered" grins Sam with a wink.

Dean pats his shoulder "That a boy".

I shake my head and take Dean's arm "Come on… you bad influence… you".

"Me ? Never… well maybe some times" grins Dean as we go to find Mary and John.

~* Leaves a trail of fluff to the first sex scene and scampers off *~


	21. Chapter 21

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty One.

After saying goodbye to Mary and John, Dean drives us home… I sit as close to him as my seat belt allows, my hand on his leg as he drives.

'I have no idea how to tell him so I'll just show him that I'm ready' I think as we get closer to home and I can't help the grin on my face.

"Did you have fun Baby ?" asks Dean.

I nod "Yes I did… did you ?".

"Yeah not bad" smiles Dean "Oh by the way… Mom has already included you in our Christmas plans".

"She has ?" I ask with a happy grin.

Dean nods "Yeah Dad told me".

I let my hand move further up Dean's leg.

"Keep doing that and I might get some naughty idea's Cas" jokes Dean.

"I hope so" I reply with a grin.

"Yeah ?" asks Dean with a hopeful look.

I nod and smile at him.

He drives a little faster.

And I can't help but grin more.

Dean opens my door when we get home and offers me his hand, I take it and get out, he locks the garage and we head for the front door.

"Are you sure about this Cas ?" asks Dean when we get inside.

"Yes Dean… I am, very sure" I reply.

Dean slips his arms around me and kisses me gently. I press against him… my want for him taking over. Dean deepens the kiss and holds me tighter. We kiss and rub against each other for a few minutes before I break the kiss and husk "Bedroom ?".

He grins at me, takes my hand and leads me to our room, I'm nervous but I want this and I trust Dean more than I have ever trusted anyone. Once in the bedroom we help each other undress until we are just in underwear then Dean leads me to the bed, lets go of my hand and crawls onto it. He sits in the middle and pats the bed beside him "Com here Cas I need to kiss every inch of you" he husks.

I grin and crawl onto the bed to straddle Dean's legs and sit in his lap. His hands come up to rest on my hips as he plants little kisses on my forehead then my cheeks.

I chuckle "Did you really mean every inch ?" I ask.

He nods and grins at me "Yep".

I rest my hands on his shoulders as he keeps laying kisses all over my face before kissing me deeply. I kiss back hungrily… weeks of wanting Dean built up and being unleashed now. Dean moans into the kiss and I can't help but rub against him. One of his hands slides down to cup my ass cheek, the other strokes it's way up my back and into my hair. Dean breaks the kiss to continue kissing his way down my body. He mouths and kisses my jaw line, nibbles on my earlobe, making me moan deeply then lays a line of kisses down my neck.

"Your so beautiful Cas" husks Dean.

"Do you really think so ?" I ask softly.

He nods rapidly "Hell yes I do… inside and out Cas".

I know I'm blushing as I smile but I don't care.

Dean lays back and rolls us over so I'm underneath him, his hands roaming over me slowly as he lays kisses down my chest.

"Dean" I husk softly.

"Yeah Cas ?" he replies.

"I love you, Dean" I whisper.

He moves back up to look into my eyes as he smiles softly and says "I love you too, Cas".

I lean up to kiss him and he meets me half way, kissing me like he's starving… his hands roaming all over me slowly. I have never felt anything like it… so loved, so wanted… no not just wanted… needed. A shiver runs through me and I moan softly into the kiss as Dean licks his way into my mouth. The kiss only breaks because we both need to breathe and the look in Dean's eyes when he pulls back is something I have never seen in the eyes of a man I'm about to have sex with… love. I bite back tears, no way am I spoiling this and smile at Dean "Enjoying the view ?" I joke softly.

He nods "Oh yes… best view ever… I'd take photo's but you'd kill me if I tried" he grins cheekily.

I can't help but laugh and swat at his arm playfully "Dean" I shake my head a little.

His face goes very serious "Nothing dirty… tasteful ones, sheets draped strategically. I mean it when I say your beautiful Cas".

My face gets all hot and I know I'm blushing brightly now.

Dean shrugs lightly and smiles "Just saying… I'd never ask you to do that but I can't help seeing it in my head… you know as a photo".

I nod because I know what he means "I know… photographers eye" I smile softly.

He nods and kisses my nose tip "Exactly… now where was I ? Oh that's right" he grins and moves to kiss my stomach.

I chuckle softly and relax, loving the feel of Dean's lips ghosting over my abdomen as his hands stroke my thighs. He kisses his way to my hard on very slowly then pulls back a little to look at it, making me blush even more.

Dean licks his lips slowly "Hmmm" he husks low before leaning forward and licking at the leaking head of my cock.

I gasp at the contact then moan deeply as he tongues the slit, lapping at the pre cum. Dean moans and laps more, swirling his tongue around the head before taking half my cock in his mouth and sucking gently.

I moan loudly, loving the feel of his mouth on me, the way he seems to enjoying having me there. He sucks and bobs his head for little while then pulls off and rolls to his side of the bed, opens a draw and brings back lube and condoms. I smile softly as he looks up at me and asks "Any time you want to stop… just say so ok".

I nod "Ok".

But I know I won't… I want this too much… want Dean too much.

He has the lube open and is coating his fingers so I spread my legs more to give him better access. To my surprise Dean actually goes back to sucking me while his slick finger tips explore my hole. Another deep moan falls from me. Gently a finger tip breaches me and there is only the slightest burn… I'm too aroused, too relaxed with Dean for it to hurt.

"Oh yes" I moan to encourage him.

He slips a little more of the finger in as he bobs his head slowly.

Soon Dean has three fingers working and stretching me… it feels so good I thrust down onto his fingers as he thrusts them in.

"Dean please" I whine.

"Yeah… need you Cas" he husks as he picks up a condom and tears it open with one hand and his teeth.

After rolling it on he coats it in lube and gently withdraws his fingers from my ass. I feel like a slut when a half whimper, half whine escapes me at the loss of them.

But Dean moans deeply and caresses my ass cheek "Oh Baby… the sounds you make… get me so fucking hard" he husks.

God help me but I whimper more at his words.

Dean moves in closer running his latex covered cock over my wet, wanting hole.

"Please" I half whisper.

"With pleasure Baby" Dean husks in reply as he gently presses forward.

"Oh Dean !" I cry out as he slides half his hard cock into me.

He pauses "You ok ?" he asks softly.

I nod "Yes… more".

Dean grins smugly then and slowly slides the rest of his big cock into me then pauses again.

I let my head fall back as I moan his name deeply… he feels so good inside me… I feel so full. I rock my hips to let him know he can move and he does… Dean starts a slow pace. Gently withdrawing to the head and slowly thrusting back in. I arch and moan more, loving the feel of him.

"Oh Dean… yes" I husk low.

"So good Baby" he husks back as he thrusts a bit harder.

I run my hands over his chest and shoulders… hmm I love Dean's shoulders…

Then he's leaning in, claiming my lips as he picks up his pace, thrusting faster now, making me moan into the kiss.

Dean feels so good inside me and it's been so long that I know I won't last long… can already feel orgasm building as Dean fucks my mouth with his tongue at the same pace he's thrusting into me. I wrap my legs around him and rock to meet his thrusts, hands locked to his shoulders, I catch his tongue and suck on it. Earning a loud moan and Dean thrusting harder. I'm not sure how long we last… but we cum together, breaking the kiss to gasp and cry each others names in unison. Both shuddering and trembling from the force of the orgasm. We still, panting… Dean only just holding himself above me on shaky arms. He exhales deeply and smiles at me softly "I love you, Cas" he half whispers.

"I love you too, Dean" I husk back with a smile of my own.

~* Here we go… finally the sex scene you have all been waiting for… sorry it took so long, damn winter ! I'm feeling better now so updates will be more regular. Hope you enjoy them ! *~


	22. Chapter 22

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Two.

I wake up to a cool breeze blowing over my naked skin, an arm draped over me and a hard cock pressed to the back of my thigh. I freeze and panic a moment or two before my brain wakes up more and remembers that I am safe at home in our bed and I am naked because Dean and I finally had sex last night. A huge grin lights my face then as I lay there and revel in the memory of last night… Dean's hands and mouth on me… Dean inside of me… I think I moaned out loud at that thought because next thing I know the hard cock is being rubbed against my leg and kisses are being laid on my shoulder.

"Morning Baby… how'd you sleep ?" asks Dean sleepily.

"Better than I ever have" I reply with a smile.

He kisses my shoulder again "Yeah me too".

I'm so happy that can't help being a bit cheeky when I say "Well except for this hard thing poking at my leg".

Dean chuckles and rubs his cock against me "Oh you mean this ?" he asks.

I giggle "Yes that".

"Sorry it has a mind of it's own and it seems to like you" jokes Dean.

"Oh… just like huh ?" I tease.

"Nah… more like loves… craves" he replies between kisses to my neck and shoulder.

All of a sudden I find myself wondering what Dean tastes like. I shift a little and he lifts his arm to let me move, I roll over and kiss him then begin to lay kisses down his body on my way to taste him.

Cas's lips leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach feels so good I can't help but close my eyes and moan. I hope he plans on doing what I think he is… I've had day dreams about his full, soft lips wrapped around my hard cock. Then any thoughts I was having vanish with the first swipe of his tongue across the head of my cock.

"Oh Cas" I moan.

He licks again and makes a little hmmm noise then swirls his tongue around the head before taking me into his mouth.

I have no idea if Cas has mad skills or if it's how much I love him but that morning I get the best, most amazing blow job I've ever had. A toe curling, mind numbing orgasm… sucked straight from my soul… or at least that's how it felt.

And yeah I am not ashamed to say that the sight of my boyfriend licking the last drops of my cum off his lips made me whimper like a girl.

Cas smiles up me "You taste so good Dean… I'll have to do that more often" he says.

All I can do is nod and say "Yes please".

Cas chuckles.

"Was it good ?" he asks shyly.

"Best ever Cas… that tongue of yours is evil" I gin.

Cas grins happily and moves up my body til he's laying over me. He leans in then gets this odd look and pulls back, mumbling "Sorry".

I have to frown at that "Cas ? What's wrong Baby… what are you saying sorry for ?" I ask.

He blushes and looks away "I forgot what I'd just done and was going to kiss you…" he mumbles.

Call me slow but I don't see the problem with that "So ?" I ask.

Cas looks back at me "I taste like you".

Then it hits me… some guys won't kiss after a blow job…

I lean up and catch his lips, kiss him deeply and lick my own taste out his mouth hungrily just to show him I'm not one those prissy bitches that won't kiss his man after he's swallowed.

When the kiss breaks Cas gasps "Dean".

I smile at him "Kiss me any time you like Baby… I'm not one of those guys".

Cas smiles then "You really don't mind ?" he asks softly.

"Not at all… but expect me to kiss you after too" I grin.

Cas nods "That's fine… I'm not one of those guys either".

"Still hungry ?" I ask with my cheekiest grin.

Cas laughs and slaps me playfully "You'd have to be hard for that" he jokes.

I chuckle and shake my head "Now who's the one with the dirty mind… I meant breakfast".

"Oh sure you did" Cas winks at me.

Damn I love this man ! I pull him down for another kiss and roll us so he's on his back.

I break the kiss quickly and roll out of bed with a grin.

"Dean ?" asks Cas.

"Stay right there… I'll be back in a minute with breakfast in bed" I grin.

"Then I'm not moving" he replies as he sits up against the headboard.

I head for the kitchen, whistling my favourite song as I think about what to make Cas for breakfast. I want to spoil him but want to get back to him fast… hmmm, maybe French toast and coffee. Yeah that's quick and I can do them both at the same time.

I laze in bed waiting for Dean to bring me breakfast… god this feels strange. No one has ever made me breakfast in bed… let alone wanted to kiss me after I'd had their dick in my mouth.

'Dean isn't other men… he's better than all of my ex boyfriends rolled into one' I think as I look out the window to see what kind of day it will be.

'Not that it matters… I intend to spend all day exploring Dean… hmm, I wonder if he'd let me top ?' I think with a grin as I slip out of bed, sneak into the lounge room and unplug the phone then find our cell's and turn them off so I can have Dean all to myself with no interruptions. I am back in bed, looking as though I never left when Dean walks back into the bedroom with a tray.

"Do I smell coffee ?" I ask.

Dean nods "Of course… I know you only drink it in the morning so I made your favourite".

I grin at him "Thank you Love".

Dean sets the tray over my lap, kisses my cheek and bids me "Dig in Baby".

"Where's yours ?" I ask.

"Kitchen… I'm good but I can only carry one tray" he grins and winks then heads back to the kitchen to get his.

I sigh happily and think 'I don't deserve him'.

~* Some morning after fluff for you… and yes I will be posting the 'Day in bed' that follows this *~


	23. Chapter 23

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Three.

After breakfast Dean takes the trays back to the kitchen then comes back to bed, he lays beside me on his side and asks "So what do you want to do today Cas ?".

I bite my bottom lip a little as I reply "Can we spend the day in bed… exploring each other ?".

Dean grins "Fuck yes we can… best idea ever !".

I chuckle and nod "I thought so".

Dean kisses my nose tip "I love how funny you are Cas… how cheeky you can be when your happy and relaxed".

"You do ?" I ask.

He nods rapidly "Yeah, I do".

"You're the first… no one but Gabriel has ever liked my cheeky side and he doesn't count" I reply as I run my hand over his bicep.

Dean smiles at me then gets a slightly serious look as he suggests "Maybe we should talk about some stuff too huh".

I raise an eyebrow "Oh… like what ?".

"Well I've noticed that you hesitate and over think things… like kissing me before. You kind of tip toe around me some times like you think I'll get angry with you or something… I'd like to know where that comes from Cas" he says.

I nod "I've had some mean ex's Dean… one of them actually slapped me when I kissed him after…" I trail off.

"Bastard" he growls.

I nod "Yes he was… he didn't last long. None of them did… my longest relationship lasted about a year".

"I will never mistreat you Cas… never hit you or make you feel bad on purpose" Dean vows.

I smile "I know you won't… you're a good man Dean, the best I've ever known".

He blushes a little at that.

"I had one ex who hid being with me so his family wouldn't know he was gay… I had one who did nothing but yell at me and belittle me any chance he got" I continue.

Dean frowns "Have any of them gotten violent ? Other than the slap that is ?" he asks.

I nod reluctantly "Yes…".

His frown gets deeper and he swallows hard before asking "How bad ?".

I look down, ashamed now… ashamed that I had let myself get into such messes.

"There was one who used to hit me when he was drunk… not every time he drank mind you just when he got totally hammered" I mumble.

"No fucking excuse… hammered or not you don't hit the one you love" says Dean firmly.

"He didn't love me…" I reply.

"Obviously not… is that all he did ?" Dean asks softly.

I have to take a deep breath as that memory surfaces and I shake my head.

A low growl issues from Dean and I look up to see anger on his face as he asks "Did he force you ?".

All I can do is nod.

"Fucking bastard… I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him slowly" growls Dean.

I tilt me head as I look into Dean's eyes… I gasp at what I see there "You would… wouldn't you ? You would kill some one you've never even met because of something they did to me…".

Dean nods slowly "Yeah Cas… I would. I love you and the thought that some asshole did that to you makes me angrier than I have ever been".

I'm not a cruel person but I do admit that I said "I'll point him out if I ever see him again".

Dean gives a little smile "You better".

"So your turn… tell me about your worst ex's" I say.

Dean sighs "Most of them were after money not me… there was this one chick who tried to seduce Sammy as a second in road to our money… kid was only sixteen… and I was in the next damn room".

"Whore… nasty whore" I say.

Dean nods "Yeah she was… uh there was the guy who taped us having sex and tried to blackmail me".

"Your in a sex tape ?" I ask.

He grins "Not any more… dad had all the copies destroyed and the guy went to jail".

"Pity… I'd watch that" I grin cheekily.

Dean laughs "Why ? You can have the live show".

I chuckle and nod "Yes I can".

"The worst one… this guy made me believe he loved me… got me all comfortable with him and happy… we went to a party at friends of his, I wake up tied to a chair, with him making a ransom video next to me" Dean adds.

I gasp and look horrified.

Dean lays a hand on my arm "Lucky for me one of the girls at the party called my dad… he sent the cops before they even finished the tape".

"Did he go to jail too ?" I ask.

Dean nods "Yeah he and three of his friends did time for it".

"You must have been so scarred" I say.

Dean shrugs "Not really… they wanted money not to hurt me. I guess one of them was smart enough to know dad wouldn't pay if they hurt me".

I move closer and slip my arms around him "Still… you trusted him and woke up like that…".

Dean nods and wraps his arms around me "Fucked up thing is, it didn't even hurt… his betrayal that is… all I thought was 'Great another one' that's how used to being used for my money I was by then".

"Oh Dean… that's horrible, people are such greedy assholes" I say softly.

He nods "But not you Cas… you're the first one I have ever met who didn't give a fuck about my money".

"And you're the first one I have ever met who cares about me… who actually truly loves me" I reply.

Dean smiles then "So we're perfect for each other".

I nod rapidly "Yes we are".

Dean sits up and turns to face me "So that we stay perfect for each other I want us to set some rules… for us both, ok ?".

"Uh… ok… like what ?" I reply.

"Well like, never assume what the other will say or do. Talk to each other openly and without hesitation… uh if we do something that annoys or upsets the other say so… stuff that will keep us on the same page. I want you to know that you can ask me anything… tell me everything and I will do the same with you ok" says Dean.

I nod "Yes… I like this plan… so let me start us off then because there is something I have wanted to know…".

"Ask away Baby" grins Dean.

"As far as sex goes… will you always be the top ?" I ask softly.

Dean's eyes widen a little "Uh… if you want me too but if not just say so" he grins "I actually hope you don't… I like to be fucked".

I smile at that "Good… then we can take turns".

Dean nods and grins more "Have you topped before ?"

"Twice… my ex's were more dominant than me" I answer.

Dean gives me his 'I'm naughty' look before a cheeky smile settles on his face and he says "You can be the top if you want Cas… make me your sex toy".

I blush and giggle "Don't tempt me".

~* Throws a ball of fluff at you all then runs off to write more *~


	24. Chapter 24

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Four.

Dean grins and gets up on his knee's on the bed then sways his hips a little as he runs his hands down over his own chest while giving me a seductive look "Tempted yet ?" he asks.

I moan and nod "Oh yes… very".

He grins more and runs his hands lower to frame his half hard cock.

I lick my lips and husk "Lube… now".

Dean chuckles and flops onto his side of the bed to grab the lube then rolls over and hands it to me.

I move between his legs and he spreads them wide, a very heated look in his eyes as he does. I moan deeply and get even harder than I was at the sight of the man I love so eager for me.

"Come on Cas… no teasing… please" Dean half begs.

"Oh Dean" I husk and pop the lube open so I can cover my fingers liberally.

I gently run my slick finger tip around Dean's hole as I kiss up his inner thigh slowly making him moan deeply.

Gently I slip my finger inside him half way as I nuzzle at his balls.

"Oh Cas… yeah… more" husks Dean.

I slip the rest of my finger in slowly then thrust it in and out a little. Dean's legs spread more and his ass lifts off the bed a touch as he moans. A shiver runs all the way down my spine at that sound… the sound of my lover, moaning from something I am doing to him. I realise then that with Dean I am free… free to be me, to show him my tender side and know he will not laugh or use it against me, free to say what I really think, free to be a little wild in bed and not be looked down on for it… just free.

"More ?" I husk.

He nods rapidly "Fuck yes… please".

I add a second finger and crook them slightly, searching for his sweet spot as I thrust them.

Dean arches and gasps making me grin, knowing I'd found it.

"Oh Cas… yeah" husks Dean as he rocks his hips to meet my fingers.

I grin and tease "You sound so slutty Dean".

He grins "Oh I can be a total slut if you want me too".

"Show me" I husk, very much liking the sound of that.

Dean gives a low moan and lifts his legs, bends his knee's and pulls them up too his chest, exposing himself to me even more.

I moan deeply.

"Come on Baby, give me more… get me all wet and open for your big hard cock" husks Dean.

"Oh fuck" I growl as I slip a third finger in and thrust them a bit harder.

He arches as much as he can in that position and cries out "Oh yeah… like that Baby".

My cock is aching now and all I want is to be inside the man I love so I scissor my fingers as I thrust them.

Dean moans and writhes a little.

"Oh Dean… your so beautiful like this" I husk low.

"Cas" moans Dean.

That's it I can't wait any longer… I have to be inside him now !

"Condom ?" I husk.

Dean reaches for the box on the bedside table.

"Shit… we used the last one" he frowns.

I groan miserably, thinking 'Yes just my luck, I finally get to top properly and we run out'.

"Fuck it… I'm clean Baby if you want to risk it I'm game…" says Dean.

My eyes go wide as I ask "You'd let me bare back ?".

Dean actually rolls his eyes at me then "Cas are you clean ?".

I nod "Yes I am".

"Good… now hurry up and fuck me" grins Dean.

I can't help but grin too.

I shrug lightly "If I must".

Dean chuckles and nods "Yes you must… like right now".

Slowly I withdraw my fingers and pour more lube in my hand so I can slather my cock with it.

I glance up at Dean "Your sure ?".

"Fuck yes… need you Cas" nods Dean.

I move closer and rub the head of my lubed cock against his hole before pushing in gently.

Dean moans deeply as I bury myself inside him completely.

"Dean" I gasp "So tight".

He blushes and mumbles "Been awhile".

I smile softly and start to thrust gently. Dean feels so good, so hot and tight around my cock I know I won't last as long as I'd like too so I try and keep a slow pace for as long as I can.

But with Dean spread wantonly before me and moaning the way he is I fail miserably and am soon thrusting into him harder… faster.

"Oh Cas… yeah… oh Baby so good" moans Dean.

All I can do is moan his name and thrust harder… deeper.

"CAS !" he cries as I hit his sweet spot with a hard thrust.

"Too hard ?" I gasp.

"No… no Baby… perfect" he moans.

So I keep thrusting like that, hard and deep making him writhe and let go of his knee's… I wrap his legs around me and he rocks to meet me, head thrown back, eyes closed, panting and moaning.

I have never seen a more breath taking sight in my whole life… Dean writhing in pleasure and moaning my name. Heat floods my abdomen and I know I'm almost there "So close" husks low as I reach down to stroke Dean's hard cock as I thrust.

"Fuck yeah Cas… wanna feel you cum inside me Baby" husks Dean as he rocks harder.

I moan loudly and thrust faster.

Dean arches and cries out my name as he cums hard all over my hand and his own stomach.

"Oh Dean" I moan and only last three more thrusts before I'm cumming deep inside my love.

Dean gasps my name over and over. I lean in and kiss him tenderly.

His arms slip up around my neck and hold me in place as he kisses back.

When the kiss breaks he half whispers "I've never felt anything like that Cas… can we not use condoms ever again ?".

I nod "We can do that".

"Good… cause I just found myself a new kink" he grins.

"Oh… and what would that be ?" I ask.

"The feel of you cumming inside me… fucking love it" grins Dean happily.

I chuckle and grin back "Sounds like something I should try".

Dean nods rapidly "Oh you should and I'm more than happy to help you with that".

I grin and nod "I bet you are".

Dean sighs happily and unwraps his legs.

I withdraw slowly with a soft moan then move to lay beside him.

Dean rolls onto his side and snuggles against me, his head on my chest, one leg draped over mine.

I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer so I can kiss his forehead "I love you, Dean".

He smiles up at me "Love you too, Cas".

I sigh happily and stroke my free hand down his side as we cuddle.

~*Ready… aim… fire… flaming balls of fluff rain down upon you all… wanders off to right more*~


	25. Chapter 25

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Five.

As I listen to Cas's heart beat slow down, I draw words on his chest with a finger tip as we cuddle. Words like I love you, mine, Mr Winchester and my baby. I know there is a huge grin on my face and I have never been so happy. Never felt so loved as I do right now. I shift a little and feel something warm and wet slide down my thigh, a shiver runs through me and I must have moaned a little as I realized that it was Cas's cum leaking out of me.

"Dean ?" asks Cas softly "Are you ok ?".

Interrupting my kinky little oh yes that feels good thoughts…

"Yeah Baby… more than ok. I'm happy and cuddled up to the man I love and I was just enjoying the feel of his cum leaking out of me" I grin and wink.

Cas chuckles and shakes his head.

"Seriously… it feels good and I like it" I add.

"Really ?" he asks.

I nod and grin more.

Cas smiles at me then and kisses my nose tip.

We spend the next few hours cuddled up talking, kissing, making plans for our future together. Then Cas says "I don't know about you but I'm hungry".

"I could eat" I nod so we untangle ourselves and go and have our first shower together… which takes longer than it should have because I had to blow Cas while we were in there. Some how we managed to get dressed and leave the house if only to get drive thru and go straight home to eat it.

I sit on the couch next to Cas, sipping my coke when he turns to me and asks "Where you serious about getting a pet ?".

I nod "Uh huh… just tell me your not a cat person" I reply.

He chuckles as he shakes his head "No… not really, I mean I don't hate them or anything… their just too, I don't know… smug. Dogs are loyal and kind… they are happy to see you".

"Yeah cats just look at you like human… why is my food bowl empty ?" I joke.

Cas laughs and nods "Yes they so do… my mothers cat is just like that".

"So a dog then ?" I ask.

Cas nods "Yes… well a puppy but not one from those horrid dog breeding farms… I'd rather adopt from the pound, they need a good home and love".

I have to nod in agreement with that "Of course that was my first thought too, Baby… any preference on breed ?" I ask.

"No… just one that won't get too big and has a brain" Cas smiles happily.

"Agreed" I nod.

"Sex ?" asks Cas.

"Jeez let me finish my burger first Baby" I grin cheekily.

Cas just cracks up then says "I meant do we want a male dog or a female dog".

I shrug "I don't mind either way".

"Good neither do I" replies Cas.

"But no little yappy things either" I add.

Cas nods "Agreed".

The rest of the day was spent curled up on the couch watching movies… well we let a movie play while we made out… it ended at some point but neither of us noticed too busy with each other to care. Cas dragged me into the bedroom before I could get him completely naked and we spent the afternoon having sex.

"So you want to show me this new kink of yours ?" husks Cas next to my ear.

"Oh fuck yes I do Baby… want nothing more than to cum inside you" I moan.

"Then do it" he husks back.

If I didn't already love Cas I would have fallen for him then and there…

The sun had set and it was getting fairly dark when we both lay on our bed panting… fucked out and sated, Cas full of my cum and me full of his. We lay side by side on our backs and breathed deeply.

"I see what you mean" half whispers Cas eventually.

I can't help but chuckle "Told you so… best day ever Cas".

"Fuck yes" he agrees with a grin.

"First of many" I add.

"First of very many, Love" replies Cas as he rolls to face me.

"How can you even move ?" I groan.

His turn to chuckle "To be closer to you… I managed".

I grin and force myself to roll too, we cuddle into each others arms and kiss languidly for awhile then just hold each other.

We must have fallen asleep because when I wake up the bed next to me is empty and I panic a little before hearing noise from the kitchen. I look over at the clock on the bedside table… 2 am so I get up and wander into the kitchen to find Cas rummaging in the fridge.

"Find anything good ?" I ask.

Cas jumps a little and I have to stop a chuckle.

"Damn it Dean… are you trying to kill me ?" he gasps "I was going to make a sandwich… do you want one ?".

I nod "Yes please Baby… and sorry I didn't mean to scare you".

Cas smiles at me lovingly "And I'm supposed to believe that ?" he jokes.

I chuckle and nod.

Cas grins and leans over to kiss my cheek before setting the things he'd gotten from the fridge on the counter. We talk as he makes us something to eat then eat right there at the counter before going to have a shower and heading back to bed.

Wrapped in each others arms we drift back to sleep "I love you, Cas" I mumble.

"Love you too, Dean" he mumbles back.

~* More fluff… sorry it took so long, blame GISHWHES (Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen for non Minion's). it held me hostage for a week but I managed to escape… now back to the writing*~


	26. Chapter 26

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Six.

Three days later we park outside the local pound and go in to see if they have any puppies we like. As usual Dean opens my door and slips an arm around me as we walk in… I've found myself becoming very comfortable with how affectionate he is in public. I care less and less about the looks we get, knowing Dean can and will protect me if he has too. Most people stare a little then just deal with it but some feel the need to express their backward opinions so we try and ignore them as much as possible. A young girl shows us around the puppy area, answering any questions we have about certain pups.

"I don't know Cas… the two I do like are going to be huge… we're looking medium size right ?" says Dean.

I nod "That would be better… I'm not all muscle like you" I smile at him.

He grins back and wiggles an eyebrow.

The young girl chuckles and says "You two are so cute".

We both smile at her.

"There are three more left to see and two of those will grow to be medium size dogs" she adds.

We nod and she leads us further on to the last three enclosures. She points to the first one "He's a mix of German Sheppard and Labrador… we think".

We look at the pup she's pointing at and shake our heads.

"She might get a little big but is a mix of Ridgeback and Bull terrier" the girl says as she points out the next pup.

"The bull terrier might keep her size down" muses Dean.

"Yes but if not the ridgeback in her will make her too big… I would hate to adopt then have to re home Dean… it's not fair on the dog" I reply.

He nods "Yeah good point Baby".

"Ok last one… bit of a runt actually that's why he's still here. We had four of the litter bought in, he's an Australian Cattle cross but the lady who bought them in wasn't sure of the father… sorry" says the girl.

We look down at a multi coloured little ball of fur with big brown eyes and a doggy smile on his face.

"Aww… how cute" I say.

"Can we hold him ?" asks Dean.

"Yeah sure" replies the girl as she unlocks the door and opens it.

Cas is crouching immediately and cooing "Hey little one come on… come get pats" as he holds his hand out to the pup.

I must be grinning like an idiot as I watch him… fuck he's adorable. The pup studies him a moment 'Brains' I think, then slowly walks over to his hand and sniffs it.

Cas smiles happily as the pup rubs it's head on his hand "He's adorable Dean" he says as he looks up at me.

"Is he… uh sorry I was watching you" I reply with a grin.

Cas chuckles "Well stop that and have a look at him please".

I fake a pout then crouch down next to Cas "Hey boy… Cas says your cute let's have a look at you".

The pup looks at me then walks over to me and stands in front of me like he knows what I said.

"See adorable" says Cas.

"He is pretty cute… no idea what colour you'd call that though… he's got grey, black, white, a little brown even" I add.

Castiel runs a finger tip down the pups back "And this stripe here looks almost blue".

"That's the Aussie cattle dog in him… that's what colour most of them are… you get red and blue the lady said and his mother's a blue cattle" the girl informs us.

"Oh" says Cas.

"Yeah like I said he was the smallest and we only know what the mother was but the lady said they are great dogs… smart, loyal and protective of their family" the girl adds.

I nod liking that idea… I want a dog that will look after Cas when I'm not around.

"What do you think Baby… we feed him up a little, spoil him a bit, he'll put on weight and fill out" I say.

Castiel nods rapidly "Yes… yes I think he will, can we take him Dean ?".

I look up at the girl "Looks like we're adopting".

She smiles at me "Cool… we didn't name him, he comes to boy though. I'll go get the papers if you want to bring him".

I nod "Ok sure".

The girl heads back to the office.

"So what are we going to name you ?" Cas asks the puppy as he gently picks him up and stands up.

I stand too and slip an arm around Cas as we walk back to the office.

"He really likes you" I say.

Cas grins at me "You can carry him if you want… he's our puppy, not just mine and I want him to love us both".

I shrug and let go of Cas to hold out my arms "You'll get to cuddle him on the drive home so it's only fair I carry him".

Castiel grins and hands me the puppy who squirms a little then settles in my arms, leans up and licks my chin.

We both chuckle.

"See… he likes you too" says Cas happily.

Looking closer at the pups face I smile and say "He kind of looks like a little pirate with this mostly black spot over one eye….".

Cas slips an arm around me as he looks "He does too… how about Patch ?".

"Really ? Bit over used Baby… uh oh I know Barbossa" I reply.

Castiel rolls his eyes and groans "Oh please… no, if we're seriously going a pirate name not something tacky".

I have to laugh at that.

"What were the other pirates ?" he asks as we walk.

"Uh Will… the chick, oh and Jack of course" I reply.

Cas giggles.

"What ?" I ask.

"One of my favourite lines in the first one was when Barbossa gets the medallion back, thanks the monkey and says to Captain Jack "We named the monkey Jack".

I chuckle "Yeah I like that line too, but the best monkey bit is Captain Jack shooting it and Gibbs reminding him it won't die and Jack saying it just feels good to shoot it…".

Cas laughs and nods.

"What do you think boy… should we name you Jack ?" I ask the pup.

He looks up at me, looks at Cas then gives a little bark.

"Aww… he's so cute…and I think he likes it" says Cas.

"Jack it is then" I reply.

I hold Jack while Cas fills out some paper work and signs the registration forms, pays and gathers up our copies of the papers and the complimentary puppy collar that comes with an adoption. The girl hands Cas a black collar.

"Uh… do you have another colour ? Something brighter… blue maybe" I ask.

Castiel looks at Jack and nods "Yes he has too much black for a black collar".

The girl takes the black one back and gets us a blue one.

"Thanks" I smile.

"No worries… take care of him… he's a nice little pup" she replies.

"Oh we will" smiles Cas.

He slips an arm around me and we take Jack out to the Impala.

"I know your only little buddy but you piss in my car and you'll be Cas's dog before you even stop peeing… ok" I say to Jack before we get in.

He looks up me with what I can only describe as an offended look. I grin and like the little mutt even more. After Cas gets comfy I hand Jack in to him and close their door then walk around to my side and get in.

Jack is curled up happily on Cas's lap already falling asleep.

I chuckle "Makes himself right at home huh ?".

Castiel nods "He knows we'll look after him… he's a smart pup".

I nod "I've heard those cattle dogs are".

Cas leans over a little and kisses me "Thank you Dean… he's perfect".

"I had to get the perfect dog for the perfect boyfriend" I grin.

Castiel grins back and my heart skips a beat or two.

~* Sprinkles of fluff for you all… flutters off to write more *~


	27. Chapter 27

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Seven.

Some days I will come out of the study and Dean will already be home, usually I find him in the kitchen hunting a beer. Today he stands next to a box on the coffee table with a huge grin. Jack has run up to him for a pat and Dean is leaning down to oblige.

"Did you bring Jack a gift ?" I ask.

Dean looks up at me "Uh no… it's for you… well us actually" he grins.

"Oh is it… can I open it now ?" I ask smiling back.

"Of course" he replies as he scoops Jack up and sits on the couch.

I lift the lid on the box to find a beautiful silver photo frame with a picture of Dean and I by the lake in it.

"Oh Dean… it's beautiful… is that from the photo shoot day ?" I say.

He nods happily "Yeah Baby it is… I know you like that one so I had it enlarged and framed".

I turn and look around the room "Where should we put it ?".

Dean gets up, plops Jack on the couch and walks over to what he calls the photo table… he picks up all the frames in the middle and says "Right here in the middle, a centre point for everything else around us… with the rest rearranged".

I pick up the frame and by it's weight realize it's real silver, carry it over to the table and place it where Dean suggested. He nods and begins moving other frames so that they all fit on the table.

"We'll have to get some of Jack too now" I say as I watch him.

"So we'll have to change the centre photo then… to a family shot" he replies.

I wait for the laugh… there isn't one and I get the tingles… he really means it.

"So family photo shoot then ?" I ask.

Dean smiles and turns to me "Yeah… I can set up the tripod and we can hold Jack between us".

"I like that idea… your mom would love one of us like that" I say.

"Yeah she would" grins Dean.

My life has become filled with amazing moments like this and all because of the exceptional man in front of me. I will happily spend the rest of my life with him and I know that some day soon he'll ask me… if not, I'll ask him.

"Uh oh… watch out Jack… Cas has that cheeky grin going, we may have to run for it boy" Dean chuckles.

I poke my tongue at him.

"Care to share ?" he asks.

I shake my head as I say "You'll find out".

Dean smirks and replies "Oh I like the sound of that Baby".

I know I haven't been living here long but I thought things would change after we started having sex… but they haven't. Dean still opens doors for me all the time, still asks me on dates… even though we live together. He still gets me roses too. Every day without fail I get a call from Dean, no matter how busy they are he always takes the time. I'm so very glad my old car died that day, so grateful that I met Dean because of it and as a thank you to her for bringing us together the old girl gets Dean working on her exclusively. Which means my old car runs better than ever.

When we have movie nights or go to the cinema Dean lets me pick what we see and some times I'm sure he's already seen them but doesn't say. It's the sweet little things that he does even though we live together that make me love him even more.

He leaves me love notes on post it's… red one's that are heart shaped, I find them everywhere. On the fridge, on the TV, on the bathroom mirror, on my car's windshield, on the microwave… even on my computer monitor… they say things like I love you, Baby… I miss you… Dean loves Cas… love the sound of your voice… love your smile… crave your kisses and a few more explicit things too. I keep them all in a little box.

I will get so busy studying that I don't do much cleaning for a few days but the house is never a mess, Dean cleans up without a word and when I have told him he shouldn't he just kisses my cheek and smiles as he says "Your busy studying Baby… least I can do is help out".

My man is so sweet, so wonderful and thoughtful I think I dreamt him some times. We may only be boyfriends but Dean is much more to me… he's my man… the love of my life, the man I want to marry. He's everything.

The one thing I do regret is that we can't have children of our own… I see Dean with Jack and know he would be an awesome father… he's so patient and loving with the pup. He'd be amazing with kids of his own. I know if he ever wants to adopt I'll say yes… he's the kind of man that would love an adopted child as if it were his own.

Some times I find myself just sitting watching Dean… it doesn't matter what he's doing, he could be washing up or playing fetch with Jack… I love the smile he gets and the little laughs when Jack does some thing cute. The look of concentration when he's scrubbing something hard to get off… the way he bends over to look in the fridge… just watching Dean. I'm sure he does the same to me… like we're trying memorize everything about each other. Or as Gabriel says that in love it's sickening. I couldn't help but grin when he said that after his first visit to our house. He just rolled his eyes but hugged me tight and whispered "So happy for you Cassy".

Happy doesn't even cover it… I am joyous, I am deeply in love and content for the first time in my life and all because of Dean Winchester.

~* Leaves pretty box on your doorstep and runs… you pull the bow open and lift the lid… fluff explodes in your face and you here a mad giggle in the distance *~


	28. Chapter 28

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Eight.

Cas has beautiful hands… Cas has beautiful everything but that's beside the point. His fingers are long and graceful and I have found myself looking at his hands a lot lately. Some thing bugs me about Cas's hands… his fingers more to the point. They are bare, Cas doesn't wear any jewellery other than his watch… I think his fingers would look even better with a ring. A wedding ring… to be exact. Something delicate but masculine to suit his hands… problem is I have no idea what metal he would like. If he likes gold or silver or maybe even that white gold stuff… if I ask he'll want to know why.

I've been looking at rings too and nothing would suit him… and I don't really like the idea of Cas wearing a ring anyone else could have… hmmm I might have to design our own rings. Nothing to fancy, something simple but meaningful to us. I'm no artist and I have no idea what you can do with certain metal's and what you can't so I'm thinking talk to a jewellery designer first.

I use the family photo shoot to get some great shots of Cas's hands without him knowing… those long fingers splayed perfectly across Jack's chest as he sits on Cas's lap so I can get the two of them. I zoom in and take several of just Cas's hands so I can take them and show the designer the fingers they need to accentuate. Since I first had the idea I have decided that no way my husband is wearing some gaudy store bought, one of many ring. He needs… no deserves a ring as unique and gorgeous as he is. Nothing else will do for My Cas… cost be damned.

With this in mind I start looking at the work of some of the more original designers… those that do commissions. I drag Sam along to some of their show rooms and he actually is of help, not that he doesn't pick on me while doing so but he is happy to help me with this… I can see it in the way he looks at the ring designs and has useful comments.

Even though he's ribbing me about being such a girl wanting to get the perfect ring.

Love my little brother !

None of them seem to have the kind of thing I'm looking for… and we look online too.

"I don't know Sammy… it's not like I want something overly fancy… none of them had anything close to what I have in mind" I huff as we leave another designer.

"Do you even know Cas would prefer… gold, silver, white gold… a blend of them ?" says Sam.

"Uh no… he only ever wears a watch" I admit.

Sam rolls his eyes "Jeez Dean… at least find out what he likes first then work with that".

"But then he'll know I'm going to ask him " I complain.

Sam shakes his head "Uh haven't you already told him you intend to anyway ?" he asks.

I nod then groan "Yeah but I wanted the ring to be a surprise… he'll hate how much I'm spending".

"He'll hate gold if he likes silver even more Dean" replies Sam.

I sigh knowing he's right.

"Damn it… I'm going to have to ask him aren't I ?" I say.

Sam nods "Yep… you are and don't try and be clever about it Dean, he's not stupid… he'll know your up to something".

I nod more "Yeah I know… all I can do now is not tell him exactly what the design is".

"What is the design Dean ?" Sam asks.

I glare at him "Shut up bitch".

"Make me jerk" he grins.

We're sitting on the couch watching TV when I ask as casually as I can "Cas… what do you like best gold or silver ?".

He frowns a bit "That depends on what it's used for… silver for photo frames".

"Uh no… for jewellery" I say.

"I don't wear any Dean" he replies.

I smile softly and say "Nah Baby… I was thinking a ring actually…" I bite my bottom lip and wait.

He turns to me, eyes a little wide "A ring ?" he asks softly.

I nod "Yeah… so I know what kind to look for".

His eyes get wider.

"They have other metal's these days… titanium, tungsten and white gold… just tell me which you like so I know" I say softly.

"I'm not sure… I've never worn jewellery. I don't like how dull gold is though… silver at least shines and I don't really know those other ones" says Cas finally.

I smile "Ok… well come with me and I'll show you what the others look like so you can name your metal".

He chuckles.

"Does this mean you'll be asking ?" Cas asks almost shyly.

"I told you I would be… knowing what metal you'd like is a start" I reply.

Cas smiles happily and leans in to kiss me softly before telling me he loves me.

"I love you too, Cas" I reply with a grin.

A few days later I take Cas and show him the latest metal's… turns out he likes the shiny ones and liked some of the two toned, inlaid ones. I file all that away for future reference and start thinking about what design would suit us. I'm online looking at different rings to get idea's when I come across Peter's site… his designs are very cool and he does the inlaid one's perfectly. I email him to set up an appointment and get a reply two days later with a time and place.

Peter greets me himself and others me a drink, we sit and he asks "So what exactly do you need ?".

"A wedding ring for the most amazing man ever" I reply.

He chuckles and nods "We can do that… any metal in mind ?" he asks.

"Ah which is easiest to do the inlay on ?" I ask.

"Most of the new one's… gold and silver are too soft for clean lines and a good fit" he replies.

I nod "Good he likes the shiny metal's and the different coloured inlays… I've been thinking silver band with an infinity symbol inlaid in black or red".

Peter nods "Nice and very doable… so what will make them unique ?".

"One should have a D instead of a stone and the other a C in the inlay" I reply.

Peter grins "Oh I like that" he picks up a pad and pencil… does a quick sketch and sows me.

"Yeah… uh maybe make the infinity go all the way round so it almost or does touch the centre letters ?" I suggest.

He looks at it a moment then readjusts the design and shows me.

"Perfect… dude that is perfect" I say as I pull out an envelope "These are Cas's hands… this might sound odd but can you design this to accentuate his hands… it's got to look good on him".

Peter laughs "What about your hands ?" he asks as he takes the photo's and looks at them.

I hold mine out and he looks… nods "So a bit more masculine for you… is that grease ?".

I nod "Yeah I fix old cars".

"Does your fiancé do any rough work with his hands ?" he asks.

"Um no… not really, why ?" I frown.

"I'd use a tougher metal if he did" he answers.

"Oh ok… so what do you think ?" I say.

Peter nods "I can do them… what colour hair and eyes does your fiancé have ?"

"Black… with blue eyes…" I reply.

"Black inlay then… blue tends to clash with the silver" he muses.

I grin "Thanks Peter… let me know when their done and I'll come and have a look".

He hands me a note book "Write your name and details in there with infinity inlay rings and I'll call you when I have one to show you… unless you have a date you need them by ?".

"No… I haven't actually asked him yet… I wanted to get the ring first… oh and I measured around his ring finger with a tape measure… I'll write that down too" I say.

"Oh great idea, I was just going to ask if you know his size" replies Peter.

We chat a bit about my ring then I head back to work very excited.

~* You find fluff oozing from your computer and dripping on the floor *~


	29. Chapter 29

Old Cars.

Chapter Twenty Nine.

Time moves so swiftly when your happy… when your deeply in love and before I knew it, it was almost Christmas. Mere weeks away and I had a small panic attack when I realized I had no idea what to get Dean's parents.

"Separate gifts or one for both of them or do we do both ? Then what do we get them and I have no idea what your father would even like…" I half gasp in my panic.

Dean gently lays his hands on my shoulders, looks into my eyes until I focus on his, smiles softly and says "That's why you have me Baby… we can shop for them together, I have an idea what they like and we can do which ever you want… but the more gifts mom gets the happier she is so I think one each and one for both would be great. She loves unwrapping them so dad always lets her do the one's for them both while he watches her. It's actually kind of sweet, you know one of things you see between your parents growing up that makes you know they love each other".

I have to smile at that… my parents have a few of those too so I nod and take a deep breath "Yes… mine too, they have pet names for each other… the origin of them is very silly but they still use them and you can see the laughter in the look that goes with it" I reply.

Dean nods rapidly "That's love for you".

"It is… so what do we get your father ?" I say.

We discuss the separate gifts then think about something for them both.

Jack jumps up on the couch and puts his paw on Dean's leg… he reaches down and pats Jack's head automatically then turns to me "Uh… I just realized there is a very good chance our boy is going to end up with a stupid Christmas sweater… mom thinks some dog clothes are cute".

I groan "I will have to draw the line at foam antlers for the sake of his dignity at least… hey Jack" I reply as I pat his back.

Jack gives me what Dean calls his 'hell yes' look and I chuckle "Ok then buddy… I will save you from the tacky foam antlers".

Dean laughs "But nothing can save you from the dreaded dog sweater".

Jack actually sighed… I swear he knows exactly what we are saying most of the time, the girl was right, he's very smart.

The weeks creep by, we go gift shopping together a few times and get gifts for both our family's. We wrap and send mine, except for Gabriel's… we'll see him the day after Christmas. I found out just how much Dean loves his little brother… he had so much trouble picking Sam a gift, not because he had no idea what to get but because he wanted to get him at least a dozen things. It was so adorable I just had to kiss him. He ended up getting half of the things and leaving it at that. We got John and Mary a few gifts each too… Dean constantly reminding me… we have the money Cas and it's Christmas. I had to admit… being able to get my family some very nice things this year felt good, even though I had a small twinge of not your money. Dean managed to say something about not setting to high a standard or we'd have to start taking them on world cruises to out do last years gift and who wants to go on one them with your son and son in law. Reminding me that while not mine… it sort of would be and very soon if Dean's questions about metal's and measuring my finger for size are anything to go by. Not that I care about the money but it will be good to get my parents nice gifts from now on instead of nice enough.

I would love to be able to get Dean something car related but I'm sure he has all the tools and parts he needs and even though he loves old cars he's not the kind of man to have them all over his walls. One large framed photo of him leaning against the Impala is all he has actually. So decorative car stuff is out. So with a week and a half left I still have no idea what to get him.

I do the only thing I can… I call Sam, we met secretly and go shopping. I'm so glad Sam understands that I want to get Dean something very nice but can't think what rather than I don't know him well enough… everything I think of seems tacky and I explain this to Sam.

"Your not used to buying for someone who has everything Cas. Let me guess… your dad would be in man heaven in Dean's garage… I bet any tools and car stuff you got him were things he didn't have yeah… your brothers too I bet" he says with a smile.

I nod.

"So we need to get you thinking bigger… past stuff needed to stuff he'd just love… other than you in a bow of course" he grins.

I chuckle "Sam !".

He laughs and we walk into a shop I wouldn't even have dared walk into a month ago… everything in there so expensive. I had saved the last of my own money for this… for Dean's Christmas gift, I would at the very least buy his first real gift from me with my own money.

"I know he'd hate it… that was the point, the look on his face when he opens it" chuckles Sam as we leave one store.

"Oh your horrible… you and Gabe would get along so well" I say.

"That's your older brother right ?" asks Sam.

I nod "Yes… he's the fun one, the other two are more… serious".

Sam grins and nods "So any idea's yet or have mom her friends failed to teach you what shopping is for ?".

I laugh "No… they are excellent teachers but nothing we've seen feels right… I'm sorry for dragging you around" I reply.

"Better me than mom… she'd just say get it all" Sam grins.

I nod "She would too".

We laugh and look at a few more stores before I find the perfect thing… a black leather watch cover. It looks like a bracelet but you can fit a watch in it and it covers the face of it… perfect for Dean. He's always having to take his watch off so he doesn't get grease and stuff on it. I pick one up to take a better look and Sam says "Oh nice… he doesn't have one of them".

I grin "I know… he takes his watch off" I say as I open the cover to see how easy it is… I gasp.

"What… too much ?" asks Sam.

"No… you can put a photo in this one… on the inside of the cover there's a little clear pouch. Oh this is perfect… do you think he'll like it ?" I reply.

"Not having to take his watch off and being able to see you every time he looks at it… he'll love it Castiel I know he will" grins Sam.

"Then I've found Dean's gift" I grin back.

I turn back to the display and pick one that is in it's box, check that it is the same as the one I looked at… making sure it has the photo window and head to the cashier.

Sam nudges me when we get there.

"What ?" I ask.

"Welcome to the family" he smiles.

I tilt my head and frown a little "Dean hasn't asked me yet".

Sam rolls his eyes "Matter of time… but I meant this… you didn't even look at the price just thought Dean would like it and picked it up… mom has taught you well" he smiles.

My eyes widen as I realize he's right… I look down and flip the box to find the price.

"Relax Castiel… it might be leather but it's just a case… it won't be too much" soothes Sam.

"It's not how much it is Sam… it's if I have enough… I'm using my own money for this" I reply as I find the tag.

I sigh.

"And ?" asks Sam.

I nod "I have enough… your right though… my only thought was Dean".

"Now you know how he feels Castiel… it's not about how much something costs for him… he only thinks will you like it" he smiles.

"Does he know you and your mother gang up on me ?" I tease.

Sam laughs and shrugs "He should expect it".

We both laugh at that.

~* Yes the fluff fairy is being extra kind to you all… there are evil motives be warned ! *~


	30. Chapter 30

Old Cars.

Chapter Thirty.

Mary's love of Christmas means even though we only live forty five minutes away we have to be there Christmas eve and stay the night so we are there all day. Needless to say I am more than nervous about this… even though Dean's dad seems to have accepted me… accepted us I very much doubt he's going to allow us to sleep in the same bed. I know I won't be able to sleep in the huge strange house without Dean snuggled up to me.

We leave our gifts in the car to bring in later, take Jack out of his harness and go inside.

"Mom.. We're here" calls Dean.

A few moments later Mary walks into the foyer "Hello Dear… Merry Christmas" she says as she hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too" replies Dean as he hugs back.

Then Mary is hugging me too "Merry Christmas Dear" she kisses my cheek too and I grin.

"Merry Christmas Mary".

"Oh and this must be Jack… my aren't you a cutie" Mary coo's at him as she leans down to pat him.

He steps forward for his pat and she laughs "He's adorable".

"Just like his dad" says Dean with a smirk.

"No one's talking about you Dear" Mary throws back.

"Neither am I… I was talking about Cas" replies Dean.

I blush and shake my head at him.

"Well in that case I must agree with you" says Mary with a smile "Now come along… dinner will be ready soon and I have a gift for Jack".

Dean groans and rolls his eyes.

I scoop Jack up and carry him as we follow Dean's mom into the other room.

"Jack doesn't wear tacky antlers mom…" says Dean as we walk.

"Good… those things are ridiculous" replies Mary.

I swear Jack sighed… I ruffle the fur on his head and smile down at our amazing little pup.

Mary's gift turns out to be a green shirt with I'm a good boy and candy canes in red on it. I hold Jack while she puts it on him, he bends his head when she needs him too and lifts his feet for her "See he is a good boy" she grins as she straightens the shirt out on him. I put him down and he runs right to Dean and barks as if to say look dad.

"Do I hear a dog in my house ?" asks John from the doorway.

Jack's head snaps in his direction and he tilts his head.

"Yep… Dad this is Jack… say hi to grandpa Jack" grins Dean.

John raises an eyebrow at him.

Jack barks.

John smiles and kneels down and says "Hello Jack" as he holds out his hand.

Jack walks over slowly, sniffs John's hand then licks him and moves closer for a pat.

Dean's dad obliges as he asks "Australian cattle in him huh ?"

I nod "Yes… we're not sure on the rest of him though".

"A business partner of mine years ago used to breed them… he always said how smart and loyal they can be… no mistaking the colouring on him though" John smiles.

Again I nod "That's what caught my eye at first… I'd never seen such a mix of colour on one dog".

He nods.

"Was that Richard ?" asks Mary.

"No… Thomas, Richard bred border collies" replies John as he stands and goes to sit next to her.

"Oh… that's right, like the one's used for Lassie" she says.

John nods "Yes like those ones".

"He's cute and smart and already pretty protective of us and that's all that counts… hey buddy" adds Dean as he scoops Jack up.

"Hey how come Dean gets to have a dog in the house ?" fake whines Sam as he walks in.

"Because it's Christmas" says Mary.

Sam grins and goes to hug Dean… Jack gives a little growl and he stops and grins "Aww too cute".

"Sammy this is Jack… be nice to uncle Sam buddy" says Dean.

Sam holds his hand out and Jack sniffs, gives Sam his ok and gets a pat then Dean gets his hug.

I can't help but chuckle with Mary "He really is feisty, how old is he ?".

"Almost four months old… he was the last of the litter to find a home" I reply.

Ten minutes later we are called to dinner… I can not even begin to describe the feast we sat down to… we ate and talked and drank. I was nervous at first but some time during dinner I found myself relaxing and feeling very comfortable with Dean's family. After dinner we talked awhile then Sam helped us bring the gifts and our bag inside. Dean left our bag by the door and we set about arranging our gifts under the tree with the others.

"Dean… is Jack house trained ?" asked John.

Dean nods "Yeah dad of course… he lets us know when he needs to go".

"Even at night ?" asks John.

"Yep… he'll bark at us til we wake up" nods Dean.

"Make sure you wake up and he can sleep in your old room with the two of you" nods John.

"Cool thanks dad" smiles Dean.

I had to lean down and pat Jack so my face was turned away to cover the total shock on it… it seems I was very wrong.

"Hear that Jack… no accidents mister" I say as I pat him.

John chuckles.

"I do believe it's time for the traditional Sam can't wait we have to open just one now gifts" grins Mary.

"Like I'm the only one ?" gripes Sam.

Both Dean and John laugh.

"Mom first !" yells Sam as he gets up to join Dean at the tree.

"Well duh… Mom's always first Sammy" grins Dean.

They pick one of Mary's gifts and bring it to her.

She grins and takes it… child like joy on her face.

"Oh… it's lovely John, thank you" she says as she takes the diamond bracelet out of the box.

"Never as lovely as you" he smiles fondly.

She blushes just a hint and smiles back.

"Dad next" says Sam as he and Dean get back to the tree.

"Really ?" asks Dean as he pulls his 'No shit' face.

Sam pokes his tongue like a giant five year old and I can't help laughing at them.

"Come on boys… my grey hairs are getting grey hairs over here".

Mary and I giggle.

After everyone has opened one gift we say good night and go to bed… Dean tells me his mom starts early.

"How early ?" I ask.

"Too damn early for a holiday" grins Dean.

I groan and he squeezes me a little as we walk to his old room, Jack trotting along in front of us.

~* Sorry for the delay… being an Aussie I had some trouble with an American Christmas as I have never been to one… hope I don't too much wrong of what detail I do add ! *~


End file.
